Strengths in weaknesses
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: Will asks Ironhide to protect and care for his sick daughter. Ironhide aggrees no questions asked. What will happen? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Well I have decided to try my hand at writing a transformers fan fiction. I have decided that Annabelle and Ironhide will be the main characters in romance in this story. There maybe a rape seen I have yet to decide as I am just going with what I feel like but just in case this will be rated M for safety. This has some parts of my life imbedded into it, which parts I will not say. Reviews of all kinds are welcome and wanted, yes even flames. And sadly I do not own Transformers and I never will.

p.s. If anyone knows Annabelle's middle name I'd be very grateful to know it.

My name is Annabelle Lennox. My father is William Lennox, and my mother is Sarah Lennox. My father is stationed in the army, more specifically a section of the army called NEST. He's never told me much about what NEST is, he says it's to protect me, but I've overheard some of his conversations on the phone and it sounds more like it's meant to be a secret. Anyway, I am homeschooled for the fact that in my seventh grade year of school I ended up sick. We have never been able to find out what happened, all we know is that a mono like virus attacked my system and it has screwed me ever since.

My eighth grade year I ended up out of school again after trying to go back because I ended up with hypothyroidism. I wasn't able to go back until February, but even then I was on a half a day. I had to keep my sodium and fluid level higher than a normal persons which in turn made me gain weight. Though in that year I had developed fully in 3 months causing rumor to go around school of me getting breast implants.

Ninth grade was by far the worst. Around the end of October (which I was out of school and on homebound around the same time each year) I had a headache for about a week straight. After that week it tended to get worse on certain days and it would deflate on others. We did CT scans CAT scans, we went to special doctors but no one could find out why I was having a headache nonstop. It finally came down to me asking my mom for a new pillow that we found out what was my problem.

My neck had been pinched for six months, causing a headache for just that long.

Mother was very hesitant of taking me to the chiropractor. She was once a nurse at one time and had seen many people come in with broken backs from a chiropractic visit gone wrong. But she finally took me. Come to find out my whole spine was out of alignment. From top to bottom.

It has taken over five months just for me to feel semi normal, but even still I have migraines and days where all I can do is sleep. My mother fusses at me because I am falling behind in my homeschooling, but I am trying as hard as I may. It is three weeks and four days from my sixteenth birthday. I am excited because my father promised me a car, more specifically a GMC Topkick. Today seems to be a good day except for the small pinch in my neck but I'm sure it will go away once I pop my neck again.

"Anna! It's time to go meet your father at the airport!" My mother yelled from our downstairs kitchen. I smiled as I started to run down the stairs. My father was only home for a week this time, and he wasn't able to be here on my birthday, but I don't care I get to see my daddy.

"Coming momma!" I called at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go go into the car if we wanna make it before your father gets there!" My mother teasingly tapped my butt to get me moving. I giggled and ran out to our old Pontiac. She was almost 10 years old. Her seats we flattened so much that I had to use a booster seat just to see over the steering wheel but I loved this old car. It has character. Like when I would get into the car wrong and hit the window or door it would scratch my knee with a coil sticking out the back of the driver's seat.

"So, Anna, are you excited?" My mom asked me.

"Yup yup yup! For more reasons than one!" I bounced excitedly in my seat.

"Well then let's go meet your dad." She said as she started the car and pulled out of our driveway. I smiled as I turned on the radio. Looking out the window I allowed myself to zone out on the two hour trip to the airport.

"Ironhide I trust that you can take good care of my daughter?" Will asked looking up at the black autobot.

"You couldn't have picked a better candidate Major Lennox." Optimus Prime stated. "He is especially protective over kids, more so the ill. Even if he doesn't want to admit it."

Ironhide snorted before looking away from the Major and crossing his arms. Will just shook his head, while Optimus smirked. When they were ready to board the plane, Ironhide transformed into his alt mode and situated himself in the cargo area of the plane. Grumbling to himself about why they couldn't just drive to Major Lennox's' house but figured he'd keep quiet about it.

With a small sigh coming from his vents, the autobot in disguise slipped off into a light recharge.

"Anna honey wake up, we're at the airport." Sarah stated with a small smile as she shook her daughters shoulder lightly.

"Hm? Already?" Anna stated as she shot straight up in her seat. "Let's get going then."

Sarah smiled as she watched her daughter climb out of the car, grabbing her purse and phone on the way, and started bouncing in place. She was surly to regret it the next day, but Sarah was willing to let her daughter rest after such an exciting day. Turning off the car and grabbing her wallet, Sarah joined her daughter outside the car after locking it.

"Common momma! What are we waiting for, dad to come find us?" Anna asked impatiently, but with a smile on her face.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Sarah laughed as her daughter dragged her to the airport. Anna looked around excitedly before standing behind her mother and handing on tightly to her hand. Large crowds had always freaked her out, but seeing her father in person after a year of just video chats made her forget about her fear.

"We have to wait here for your father to take us where we need to be." Sarah stated as she and her daughter sat down in the seats provided for people to wait on their loved ones and est. Anna shifted in her seat nervously as she shifted through the crowd of people.

"Hey Anna what's that over there?" Sarah asked pointing off towards the food court.

"MOM! It's the food court even _you_ should know _that!_" Anna playfully punched her moms arm before something caught her eye. Slowly a smile spread across her lips as she jumped up from her seat and raced into the opened arms of her father.

"Oh Annabelle! I missed you so much my peapod!" He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too daddy." Anna sobbed into his neck. He shushed her softly as he held her to her chest, only briefly letting go to bring his wife into the hug.

"Who's ready to see her birthday present?" Will asked as he pulled back from the group hug. An excited giggle escaped Anna's' lips as she started to bounce on her toes again.

"Ok then." He laughed quietly, "Follow me." He stated as he lead them outside and to a gold car that carried them to the military plane that he and other soldiers had ridden home in. He separated to speak with one of the men unloading the plane before coming back to his wife and daughter. The sound of an engine made Anna squeal as she looked towards the plane to see a black GMC Topkick, just like her dad promised, being driven out of the cargo hold.

Anna squealed jumping up and down, wanting to run to the truck but her father's hand kept her back. Once the truck had pulled to a stop near them and the person who had driven it off the plane gave the keys to Will, he handed them to his daughter and she was off examining the car.

"OH daddy it's better than any of the ones I've looked at online!" Anna squealed as she looked at the tires before climbing up into the driver's seat and looking around.

"I can see the ground without having to use booster seats!" She exclaimed excitedly. Will chuckled before climbing into the passenger seat. Sarah came to stand beside the open driver's door to look up at her daughter.

"I'm going to drive the car home. You two drive this…monster," Sarah stated with a sigh at the size of the truck, "home and I'll meet you there."

"KKies momma. Love ya!" Anna stated with a smile before making a kissing sound. Sarah made the sound back towards her daughter and husband before a golf cart took her back to the front of the airport.

"Hey Anna how about we go to our favorite lookout point?" Will asked out of the blue.

"The one where no one else goes?" Anna asked excitedly. Not even her mom knew where it was.

"That exact one. I'll even let you drive there since I have yet to see how good your driving is." Will chuckled. Anna nodded vigorously before she started the truck. Taking it slow until she got the hand of shifting gears and speeding up and slowing down, Anna drove as quickly as she could to her and her father's spot.

OK first chapter done. I know it is short but I wish to know of what you all think of it before I continue. I hope to have at least 2 reviews good or bad to continue on.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank my reviewers Harry Apprentice, Wicken25, Alalaya2, Chibi Oro for giving me my first 4 reviews on this story, 4 more might I add that I had never expected to receive. Now on with the story! Oh and I do not own Transformers or any character sadly.

"Hey Anna, remember all those stories I used to tell you when you were little?" Will asked quietly, as he and his daughter sat on the edge of the drop off looking towards the stars.

"Yeah, the ones about the Autobots coming to save the earth from the decepticons. Those were always the best stories you told. Especially about mission city." Anna stated excitedly hoping to hear another one of her father's stories.

"Well, those stories are true." Will stated carefully, turning to his daughter to gauge her reaction. At first he couldn't read his daughter but slowly a smile spread across her face as she turned back towards the GMC Top kick. The reason she wanted the GMC Top kick, and the reason she wanted it black was that her favorite character was the same truck.

"Ironhide?" Anna asked hesitantly, hoping to finally get to meet the hero her father told her stories about.

"You can come out now 'hide." Will stated with a small smile. He watched as his daughter stood quickly when the first part of the transformation happened. He wanted to laugh at the awe on her face; it was just like when he told her his war stories. Once the transformation finished, Ironhide knelt down in front of Anna.

"Ironhide's the name, shooting guns is the game." He stated gruffly while making one of his cannons whirl to life. An excited giggle escaped Annas' mouth as she started to circle Ironhide. After a few trips around Anna sat down beside her father and stared up into the mechanical face of Ironhide.

"This is so cool!" Anna squealed. "But why did you give me Ironhide? Isn't he his own being?"

"Yes I am, but I have taken guardianship over Major Lennox and thusly you and your mother. Major Lennox wishes that I kept an eye out on you and your mother, but especially you." Iron gruffly explained but his voice held compassion.

"Why would I need guardianship?" Anna asked.

"Annabelle, you may be strong but you need protection. I'm not always here; Ironhide will be unless the other Autobots need him. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. I love you too much." William stated as he drew his daughter into a tight hug.

"But nothing's happened yet." Anna stated confused. "The only thing is that I'm sick a lot."

"I know Annabelle, but the decepticons are going after who we care for most now. I can't take you to the military base with me like I want but Optimus has allowed a few of his warriors to protect our families." Will said into his daughter's hair.

"Ok." Was all Anna could say, fear of her father's death lodging itself in her throat making her unable to speak.

"I hate to ruin this…moment," Ironhide started with a small cough. "But it is dropping in temperature and getting "late" as you humans say."

Anna giggled, "He's just like you made him out to be in your stories."

"I never forget details." Will whispered to his daughter. Ironhide transformed back into his alt mode and opened his passenger and drivers side doors.

"Let's get home before your mother has a fit." Will laughed. Anna nodded but climbed into the passenger's seat while her father climbed up into the driver's side.

"Thank you daddy." Anna whispered before she promptly fell asleep leaning against Ironhide's window.

"You're welcome peapod." William whispered. He allowed Ironhide to drive them home.

"Sarah we're home." Will stated as he opened the door. A half awake Anna held onto his neck as he piggybacked her inside.

"I can see that." Sarah laughed. "Did Anna enjoy her birthday present?"

"She did, but I think it's time that she settles down. I'm sure you'll let her get to know Ironhide tomorrow." Will said with a small smile as he laid Annabelle in her bed. He pulled the black covers up to her shoulders before he kissed her forehead and left. Sarah added her own kiss before following her husband to their room.

Annabelle sat up in bed quickly grabbing her phone and turning it on for light. She was sweating horribly and unchecked tears running down her cheeks. Throwing the covers off her legs, Anna began to make her way through the house to the back door.

Stepping out into the cool summer air, Anna calmed slightly before she started to head out into the field behind her house. They were surrounded by open land not a house for about half a mile. As she neared a rock in the field, a sound caught her attention. It was the engine of her new guardian Ironhide.

"Miss Annabelle, what are you doing out at this time of night, and why are your eyes leaking?" Ironhide asked after he had transformered.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." Anna stated quietly as she sat down on the rock. Ironhide sat on the ground beside the rock looking down at her shivering form. He ran a quick scan on her and found her body temperature to be normal and the air wasn't cold enough to be causing the girl to shiver.

"Why are you shivering?" Ironhide asked after not being able to find out why she was.

"Just the after effects of the dream." Anna had said it as if it occurred all the time.

"Do you wish to speak of this dream?" Ironhide asked. He held out his hand for Anna to climb on. Anna, grateful for not being alone after her dream, crawled into his hand and curled up against his fingers.

"My parents already know of it. They think that once I have a real relationship it'll go away. I don't know I just know that it affects my ability to trust guys. On bad days I can't even stop myself from flinching from my dad." Anna sighed enjoying the warmth that radiated from Ironhides hand.

"You're getting tired again." Ironhide stated.

"I know, but momma and daddy let me sleep out here sometimes. I'm just glad I have you now so I don't feel as scared." Anna whispered as she drifted off in Ironhides hand. Ironhide sighed as he realized he was stuck with holding the girl or the rest of the night.

"Goodnight Miss Annabelle." Ironhide stated quietly but gruffly as he settled down into a light recharge.

Short I know but I ended up with a headache so I tried to finish as quickly as I could. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if Ironhide is OOC I tried to make him as gruff but caring as possible. I hope to have 2 more reviews, and once again than you too my first 4 reviewers who are stated at the beginning!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you too my reviewers! I Hope I will be able to update fast on this story but work and other things may keep me from updating for days at a time. I own nothing! But if I continue to have such loyal readers and reviewers I'm sure I can make time. And I know that its not called a holoform but I think its more like that than a hologram. Cause holograms you can't feel like holoforms I guess. But whatever on with the story.

Floundering stretch- kinda like rolling around and stretching.

William Lennox sat at a table on their back porch sipping a cup of coffee. He looked to where his daughter and Ironhide where, barely able to conceal a smile. Looking back as his wife joined him on the porch he just smiled and nodded his head toward the two.

"They sure seem to be bonding pretty quickly, especially if she trusted him enough to fall asleep on him after her dream. She won't even come to use after it." Sarah stated softly unfolding the daily paper.

"Ironhide is very protective of kids on this planet. He never has told me why, but I have a feeling he may have lost his own child." Will stated softly.

"That would make anyone protective of children." Sarah said as she stared out at where he daughter was still asleep in the mechs hand. A slight stirring caught her attention, Annabelle had just woken up. She watched as he daughter did her customary floundering stretch before she fully woke up.

"Good morning Miss Annabelle." Sarah heard Ironhide say as his optics warmed up to their customary blue. She faintly heard her daughters reply before Ironhide allowed her to climb off his hand. As she began to walk back to the house Ironhide transformed into his alt mode.

"Race ya!" Anna called before she took off in a dead run. A smile evident on her face as she ran. A revving of an engine was all the warning she had before Ironhide shot past her and onto their gravel driveway, officially beating her.

Annabelle came to a panting stop in a chair beside her parents. Holding her head in her hands, blonde hair spilling over her eyes, Anna sat still for a while before she looked up at her mom. Knowing what she wanted, Sarah went in search of some medicine for her daughter's headache.

"You know better than to do that." Will state softly. Anna just nodded minutely; the sound of Ironhides engine drew her head up slightly.

"Miss Annabelle are you ok?" Ironhide asked, sounding genially concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, though I was an idiot for running." A small but humorless laugh escaped her lips before she lowered her head back down.

"It's normal 'hide. Don't worry she'll be fine after a bit of rest and an icepack." Will stated as he lightly rubbed his daughters back.

"Here Annabelle take these." Sarah stated as she came back on the porch with some pills and a bottle of water.

"Kkies." Anna said softly barely lifting her head to take a drink and swallow the pills.

"Now let's get you into bed." Sarah said with a slight smile. Anna leaned on her mother's side as she helped her to her room.

"Me and Sarah had planned on going out today but since Annabelle," Will started only to get cut off by Ironhides holoform being projected beside him. The holoform fit Ironhide to a T.

Bright blue eyes, paired with black unruly hair, chiseled but strong features. Ironhides holoform stood at about 6'6", and muscles lined his body. A small soul patch was situated on his chin. He had materialized a pair of camo pants with a black tank top.

"Ratchet has done well on the holoforms." Will said with a smile. "You maybe even able to take my daughter to her chiropractor if Sarah is sick or busy."

Ironhide did a quiet search on the internet for what a chiropractor was. Grimacing at the sound of bones popping, Ironhide just nodded his head. Sarah stepped out of the house in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ironhide if she flinches away from you, don't be offended just be slow when moving." Sarah stated softly. A nod was all she received from Ironhide as he continued to stare into the open door.

"She's in her room asleep. She shouldn't need any more help, but she'll need you just to be there for her." Sarah informed Ironhide. With a nod Ironhide followed Sarah as she showed him where everything was in case of an emergency.

"Well we'll be heading out now. Just call if anything happens." Will stated before he snickered. "My God we sound like concerned parents leaving our child home alone."

"Bye Ironhide. Take care of our daughter." Sarah said with a smile. Ironhide nodded once again before watching the couple drive off.

"Wow." Ironhide turned around quickly staring at Annabelle with shock. She was wrapped in one of her blankets and her curly brown hair was tucked behind her ears.

"I heard daddy saying that it's really good when he talked to you but you look absolutely real." Annabelle stated softly. She hovered right outside arms length away searching for any faults in Ironhides holoform. Finding none, Anna smiled slightly before walking into the kitchen intent on getting a soda.

"Is there anything you wish to do today Miss Annabelle?" Ironhide asked, keeping his voice soft and smooth.

"Not really just stay home and calm down is what I normally do. And you can just call me Anna 'hide." Anna smiled her true smile before she meandered her way into the living room. As she sat on the couch her curly brown hair bounced out of place slightly before she swept it back behind her ear.

"How 'bout a movie?" Anna asked looking over her shoulder at Ironhide. He looked hesitant for a few seconds before Anna sighed and patted the seat beside her.

"Today isn't as bad as others. Momma and daddy just want to make sure I don't hurt anybody. If I get to scared I may actually scream and try to hit someone." Annabelle explained her brown eyes darting away quickly.

"Are you…sure mi…Annabelle?" Ironhide asked, once again very hesitant.

"Where's the gruff Ironhide that I heard in all daddies stories?" Anna asked suddenly turning to face the opposite direction on the couch. "I remember daddy telling me how you held no hesitation in shooting down the decepticons. How you would never back down from a fight. Where is THAT Ironhide?"

Ironhide stayed quiet for a few minutes before he sighed. Raising an eyebrow at the girl he shook his head slightly.

"Get dressed in something comfortable then. Me an' you'll go for a ride, how 'bout that?" He asked his voice getting slightly more gruff.

"Finally!" Annabelle giggled as she jumped off the couch and ran back to her room. "Hey Ironhide, will you take me to meet the other Autobots?"

"Your parents might not approve." Ironhide tried to reason.

"Ironhide, YOU'RE my guardian. I don't think my dad will mind. Plus I wanna have an airsoft game while I'm there. Playing against actual army guys will be cool." Anna stated with a smile as she gathered her airsoft gun, pellets, glasses and extra magazines.

"Alright, I will…meet you outside." Ironhide stated before his holoform disappeared. Changing into a pair of camo kapris, and a dark green shirt, Anna pulled part of her hair up into a ponytail leaving only her bangs down to frame her face. Adding eyes liner and green eyes shadow to her base and powder, and Anna was ready to go.

"Just place your things in the back seat." Ironhide's voice came through the speakers startling Anna before she nodded. Hopping up into the driver's seat Anna placed her bag in the back.

"You drive, I'm still to shaky to drive." Anna said with a slight laugh. "I think it's more from excitement than fear now.

OK I wanna know how I did on this chapter. Only one review this time T^T oh well I shall treat Chibi Oro to my next chapter. Hope to have more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for two reviews ^-^ this is all I ask for! I would like to thank my reviewers and explain a little about how all of Annabelle's illnesses affect.

Hypothyroidism- a condition in which the thyroid gland does not make enough thyroid hormone. (A deficiency of thyroid hormone). Thus causing the metabolism to slow down. Fatigue, weight gain, being cold all the time, rapid thoughts, and depression. These are only a few symptoms. Though Anna has been put on medicine in this story to help regulate it the Fatigue is still there.

If anyone has any questions please ask. I would be happy to explain, comment, or compare stories. Most of these symptoms are from my own experience with them.

Now on with le story!

"So what are the other Autobots like?" Anna asked, not being able to keep quiet.

"I am not the best with explaining, personalities to people." Ironhide stated his voice projecting through the speakers.

"Daddy did say you weren't the best at telling war stories." Anna giggled shaking her head slightly. "Can you at least tell me how many of you there are?"

"Counting me, there is Ratchet, Skids and Mudflap the twins, the triplets Arcee Chromia and Flare up, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Jazz who Ratchet has just finished repairing, Sideswipe, and Wheelie a use to be deception." Ironhide listed off of memory.

"Wow there's a lot of Autobots." Anna whispered in awe. "Playing airsoft is going to be so much fun!"

"What is it with you an airsoft? Today's the first full day with me and I learn you're a trigger happy girl…we are going to get along just fine." You could hear the smirk in Ironhides smirk.

"Well, you learn something new every day as my nana used to tell me each day. Gosh I miss her." Anna sighed leaning back in the leather seats tears misting her eyes.

"Your grandmother has passed away?" Ironhide asked his voice soft.

"Both my nana and mawmaw have passed away in the past two years. I expected both of them to be here for my sixteenth birthday. That's why on my birthday I'm going to try to have as much fun as I can." Annabelle stated wiping the few tears that fell down her cheeks off.

"I am sorry Miss Annabelle. I cannot relate to your losses but I will try my best to." Ironhides voice filtered softly through the interior of the truck.

"Don't try Ironhide, its best not to know the feeling." Annabelle smiled slightly and patted the dash. "But thanks for the thought."

"You're…welcome."

Pulling into the military hanger was exciting for Anna, even after having to go through all the military checks. Looking around the hanger all Anna saw were vehicles, but as Ironhide let her out with her bags and he transformered so did the other vehicles. Anna could only stare with a smile as all the Autobots started to converse as if humans.

"Yo Ironhead what iz up?" Skips yelled as he walked over to Ironhide after pushing his brother off of him.

"Go away." Ironhide huffed before he swept Annabelle up into his hand successfully saving her from being trampled on as Mudflap tackled his brother.

"I'm guessing those are the twins?" Anna asked watching the two roughhouse on the floor.

"How'd you guess." Ironhide stated in a deadpanned voice. Anna giggled and started to turn around in Ironhides hand. What met her was a shock to her system. Scrambling back on Ironhides hand away from the lime green face that seemed to be stuck in a scowl.

"What is wrong with her? She seems perfectly fine yet her readings say that she is sick." The figured mumbled to himself.

"Ratchet." Ironhide growled pulling Anna away from him.

"Quiet interesting." Ratchet didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the readings he had received when he had scanned Anna.

"Ratchet the blunt medic?" Anna asked looking up at Ironhides scowling face. He nodded with a grunt. They could hear Ratchet trying to sort through the information he had gathered. No one in the military was unhealthy so, giving the amount wrong with Anna hopefully he doesn't have a sparkattack.

"Hey Ironhide who do you have there!" A male's voice called up from the ground. Anna leaned over the side of Ironhides hand to see who had called up. A man who looked to be around 30 was staring up at her. His dark brown hair messy in a stylish way, and his slight stubble barely noticeable.

"This is Major Lennox's daughter Annabelle. She insisted that I brought her to meet the others." Ironhide grumbled.

"Yo bee you have another girl to show off too!" the man shouted. Suddenly a yellow and black Camero pulled up beside the man and started to transform. Suddenly another car pulled up, a Pontiac Solstice, it also transformered.

Suddenly they both started break dancing as rap music was blasted from their radios. Giggling Anna watched as they tried to outdo each other. After about 10 minutes the man called a halt to the thing and looked up at Annabelle's perch.

"So who won?" He asked a smug smile on his face.

"What? I was supposed to be judging?" Annabelle asked looking up at Ironhide. He just shrugged.

"I don't know. You both were really good. I'd have to say it's a tie." She stated a digitized groan sounded from both as they dropped their heads. Anna giggled before the yellow one looked up at her with a mechanical smile making Anna giggle more.

"Those two are Bumblebee and Jazz. I am sure you can figure out which on is which Anna." Ironhide stated clearly getting annoying.

"Ironhide, you can set me down if you want to." Anna stated feeling the annoyance rolling off Ironhide in waves.

"I am your protector not even Unicron could stop me from protecting you." He said looking down at her, his features softening as he did so.

"Ok as long as you're sure. Can you take me to meet Optimus?" Anna asked looking around for any sign of the leader. As Ironhide started walking toward the outside of the hanger Annabelle caught sight of the leader standing on a hill overlooking the sandy beach and ocean.

"Greetings Ironhide and Miss Lennox." Optimus greeted without even turning around.

"Hi." Anna stated softly ducking her head down and hiding behind her hair.

"Miss Anna was wondering if we could use our holoforms and play a few rounds of…airsoft with her." Ironhide asked keeping his head held high.

"We could use the target practice, and something to get the twins energy dwindled. I will ask Epps to gather the airsoft guns they keep on base for the rare games they have." Optimus said then he started to make his way back inside.

"He actually agreed to it?" Annabelle whispered to herself. Suddenly Skips and Mudflap came running outside.

"Finally someone convinced him to let us have some fun!" They high-five, well they high fived each other's faces, thus starting another wrestling match in the sandy beach.

"I'm guessing the airsoft game will be after lunch." Anna stated as she looked up at Ironhide.

"I want you to stay close to me." He said allowing no arguments. Anna just nodded her hair becoming frizzy and allowed Ironhide to carry her back to the hanger.

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. But next chapter will have the airsoft battle…as well as I can. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as detailed as the last kinda tired tonight. Hopefully next chapter will be longer more fun and exciting.

This chapter is dedicated to Chibi Oro! Thank you for the great and helpful reviews so far. Hopefully this chapter is to yalls liking, for I am tired and quiet out of it right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I'm writing fast lately, hopefully my writers block won't act up again. Heehee airsoft battle in this chapter… hopefully it will be a very detailed battle…but I'm horrible at writing battle scenes XD

Anna held her back flush with the large tree trunk she had deemed hers. Listening to the sounds around her, Anna allowed her body to relax. Slowly she sunk down to the ground where she took aim at one of the twins' holoforms. His orange hair made him stand out in the green woods and it didn't help that he was shouting.

Aiming at his forehead, Anna sucked in a breath steadied her shot, and pulled the trigger.

"Ow! No fair!" Mudflap yelled holding his forehead where a small red dot was appearing.

"You're out!" Someone called disguising his voice, everyone was pretty sure that it was Skids. Anna looked around before she spotted Optimus. Being the smart one she was she made sure the only one on her team was Ironhide.

As Optimus' holoform was taking aim at Ironhides, Anna quickly took aim and nailed him in his arm. His blue eyes widened in shock before he found where she was hiding. He ran a large hand through his blonde hair before stating that he was also out.

Ironhide looked over at Anna and caught her attention. He pointed up in the treetops, showing where Skids was trying to sneak up on the two. He aimed, smirked and fired, but instead of taking his finger off the trigger he held it.

"Ow ow ow! OK ok I'm out!" Skids yelled trying to get away from Ironhides sight. Anna smothered a snicker before she quietly began to move on the forest floor in an army crawl. Sliding up behind another large trunk situated only a few feet away from the other teams' base. Ironhide took a tree opposite of her and they both took aim on the unsuspecting team.

Anna held up a hand calling off the attack as she listened to the forest around her. All of a sudden she jumped up and started to run down the hill they had been playing on. She tripped on a branch causing her body to pitch forward and slid on her stomach for a few feet. Flipping on her side Anna took aim at Jazz's' holoform who was sliding down the hill with her. She hit his shoulder before he even had a chance to shoot her.

"Anna are you Ok?" Ironhide called down the hill.

"Of course that was awesome!" Anna yelled a loud laugh escaping her lips afterwards. Anna got up and brushed some twigs out of her hair before she began to circle the other way around. Grabbing branches and tree trunks to help pull herself up the steep hill, Anna was surprised to see all of the other Autobots staring up the hill.

Taking the advantage she ducked down behind a fallen log and slowly took aim. Ratchet had tagged along "in case anyone got hurt" but in his hand he held a small airsoft pistol. Smiling to herself she shot him in the back of the neck before she ducked down.

"Slag it!" Ratchet yelled. "I'm out." He chuckled before his holoform disappeared. Anna peaked over the top of the log to count how many were left. Arcee, Chromia, Flare up, and Bumblebee were all who were left. Bumblebee would be easy enough but the triplets were a problem.

"You take out Bumblebee and Flare up. I'll take to the trees and take out Arcee and Chromia. If I happen to get shot you have to win." Ironhide chuckled softly in her ear. Anna nodded before she slowly took aim at a tree to her left.

"When I start shooting at the tree they should think one of us is shooting from the opposite direction, get up the tree quickly and I'll take out those two." Anna stated with a wicked smile. Taking aim once again Anna pulled her trigger and held it down for a few seconds. Once the tree settled she stopped. Her plan had worked and now the four were floundering.

"Where are they?" Arcee asked in a hiss. Anna shot Bumblebee in the chest and he made an exaggerated performance of dying. His holoform disappeared leaving only the triplets. Suddenly Chromia ducked to dodge the sudden onslaught of airsoft pellets but Arcee wasn't so lucky.

"Slag." Arcee mumbled before her holoform disappeared. Chromia was scanning the trees while Flare up was scanning the ground. As she looked up the hill Anna took aim and shot her in the back. Flare up turned around so quickly Anna feared she was spotted but when she told Chromia that she was the only one left she sighed.

Suddenly Chromia aimed up in the trees and shot three pellets. A groan was heard before Ironhides Holoform dropped out of the tree.

"What the slag! Only one fraggin shot in the whole game!" Ironhide shouted. He sat down on a log waiting for Anna to take the last shot. Hearing a slight gasp from Anna's direction, Ironhide was barely turned in her direction when she screamed.

"Anna!" Ironhide shouted running over to the girls hiding spot only to find her standing 3 feet away and crying. Her eyes were fixated on a small black moving object.

"No! Don't touch it! Kill it!" Anna screamed as Ironhide picked up the small hairy spider.

"An arachnid? That is all." With a huff Ironhide squished the insect in his hands before stalking back to his log. Anna and Chromia realized that each other was open and opened fire.

Anna ran behind a tree quickly aiming around and shooting right back at Chromia. They fired at each other till Chromia shot Anna in the arm officially ending the game. With a giggle bow and friendly hand shake with Chromia, Anna started heading back towards the base. Ironhide's holoform stayed beside her and even gave her a piggyback ride when her legs began to give out on her.

"Thanks 'hide." Annabelle whispered sleepily into his neck. Ironhide just grunted and before Anna knew it they were back at the base. Ironhide carried her to a wreck room for some of the soldiers and laid her on one of the couches.

"Rest." Was all Ironhide said before he left the room. Anna scanned the room quickly before she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overwhelm her.

"She is going to be pissed." Ironhide mumbled as Ratchet did his monthly "check-up".

"She didn't ask us not to go easy." Arcee pointed out.

"But she didn't expect it to be _that _easy." Ironhide growled glaring down at the femme.

"That chick gonna pay!" Skids shouted. "Right in the forehead!"

"She has potential." Optimus mused. "Ironhide, you should speak with Major Lennox and see if training her with a weapon would be against his will or not."

"Two fraggin days and I already gotta teach this girl." Ironhide huffed, though everyone could tell he was excited about possibly making another trigger happy person.

"Yo get back here!" Mudflap yelled after his twin. Soon both were having another wresting match. Everything seemed normal till Anna came out of the wreck room. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears as she searched the large hanger for Ironhide. Once she had found him her body shot across the floor, dodging large feet and wrestling twins. The only ones who noticed her were Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus.

"I'll be back." Ironhide stated softly as he let Anna crawl onto his hand. He carried her outside and watched as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked softly.

"Stupid boys, and their stupid "my conscious caught up to me". Why can't guys just like me and not randomly stop." Anna mumbled to herself. She took a rubber band that was always around her wrist and started to intertwine it with her fingers.

"Annabelle, what has happened?" Ironhide tried again.

"This stupid jerk I was dating dropped off taking to me like a month ago ok? Well he could only text me on this chat site cause he wasn't allowed to date and he had to use his friends. Well come to find out that it was because he had lost interest in me. He hadn't planned on ever speaking to me again. He thought it was alright just to freaking drop me off like I was a used toy." Anna ranted standing up on Ironhides hand and pacing.

"The nerve of him then he had the balls to LIE to me and say that it was his "conscious" that caught up to him! Come to find out from one of his friends that he had to be forced to text me and tell me we were broken up. After a month of me trying to figure out what had happened. The stupid coward!" Anna raved before she suddenly dropped to her knees and choked a sob.

"Who was this male?" Ironhide asked onlineing the cannons on his other arm.

"No one he isn't important anymore. Gosh I want some chocolate now." Anna stated with a giggle whipping away the tears that had fallen. Ironhide was speechless as he saw how quickly Anna had bounced back. With a small sigh he walked back into the building and set Anna on her feet, allowing her to roam around for a while until his "check-up" was done.

Ok…airsoft battle didn't go as I had quiet planned it to…Thank you my reviews on my last chapter! Hopefully this one is to your liking!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you my reviewers! Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last.

With a small sigh Anna climbed up into Ironhides cab. Leaning back against the cool leather seats of his interior Anna allowed her eyes to slip close. Opening her brown eyes she waved at her new friends as Ironhide drove off the base and headed back home.

"You have worn yourself out." Ironhide stated as his holoform appeared in the driver's seat.

"Eh, doesn't matter if I had fun, even if I did have that dream this morning and stupid Jordon broke up with me in the most stupidest way." Anna stated with a small growl. "Other than those two I had fun. Especially when I shocked Optimus."

"Then I am glad." Ironhide stated while glaring in his rear view mirror.

"What are you glaring at?" Turning around in her seat Anna caught sight of a silver Pontiac solstice following them. "Jazz?"

"Can't a mech be left alone?" Ironhide asked to no one in particular as he pulled off the highway and onto a secluded road. "What do you want Jazz?"

"Uh… I wanted to make sure Anna was ok. She seemed ill when you left." He answered softly, even in his vehicle mode he seemed to cower slightly at Ironhides mood.

"I'm fine Jazz, but I can tell that that wasn't the reason you followed us." Anna stated softly.

"What is it with chicks and knowing something else is up?" Jazz asked himself. "Ok ok you caught me; I want to help protect Anna."

"I don't need help protecting one human girl." Ironhide growled loudly.

"I didn't say YOU needed help! But what if Optimus needs you at the base or you have to go get a check up and she's sick?" Jazz stated revving his engine.

"He has a point Ironhide. You won't always be there. What's the harm anyways? If I annoying you too much I can just go annoy him." Anna stated with a small giggle.

"Uh on second thought I could be more helpful at the base." Jazz started to pull out but Ironhide blocked him.

"You offered to help protect her, you will stick to it. Now follow me." Ironhide growled softly but was enjoying the fact that Anna was giggling.

"Fine." Jazz grumbled pulling out behind the weapons specialist. During the ride home Anna told Jazz the rules of her house and around her house that way he didn't do anything to make her mother mad. Anna yawned halfway home causing Ironhide's holoform to look over at her.

"I'm gonna take a nap, ok Ironhide?" Anna asked though she was already half asleep. Ironhide just nodded allowing her to slip into a light sleep.

"Yo Ironhide, I'm shocked to see you so attached already and you've only known her a day." Jazz stated softly though their radio link.

"I may have only known her a day but I know an innocent spark when I see one." Ironhide said not bothering to deny what Jazz had said. Jazz wisely stayed quiet, following Ironhide until they pulled up to the Lennox's farm house.

"No wonder you agreed so quickly! Look at all the free space you have to roam in your alt mode!" Jazz quickly changed forms and looked around.

"Will you be quiet?" Ironhide growled. He stayed in his vehicle mode allowing Annabelle to sleep without being disturbed.

"Annabelle wake up." Will whispered softly as he shook his daughters shoulder.

"Mm what time is it?" Anna asked stretching slightly and staring at her father with glassy eyes.

"It's 9 at night. You need to get inside." Will told her. She nodded but made no move to get up other than holding her arms up.

"You're getting too old for this and so am I. You better be glad I am in the army." Will grumbled as he allowed his daughter to climb on his back.

"Goodnight 'hide," Anna looked around for Jazz. "Goodnight Jazz."

"Good night." Ironhide said softly, Jazz echoed his response as both watched Will take his daughter inside.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Jazz asked Ironhide

"I am taking Annabelle to the target range." Ironhide said as he changed into his alt mode.

"Really? That'll give me some time to hone in on my skills." Jazz called excitedly his vehicle mode springing apart as he jumped.

"You do realize that it is up to Annabelle if you are allowed to tag along or not." Ironhide told him as he made his way towards the large field behind the house.

"Well if she doesn't let me go I'll just work my mechly charms on her." Jazz proudly stated.

"And who says that they, not that you have any, will work?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll just annoy both of you until you let me go!" Jazz exclaimed crossing his arms and pouting.

"Grow up." Ironhide growled. Jazz sighed before he meandered his way around the Lennox household. He found the window that was in Annas room and decided to peak in. As he peered into the window he was shocked. Instead of neutral or dark colors like he believed Annas room would be it was hot pink and lime green. Paintings of roses connected by interconnecting vines lines one of the walls, and white and black furniture was situated around the small room.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Anna asked as she rolled over and saw him looking in her window.

"I just wished to make a diagram of your house in case of emergency." He lied quickly.

"Uh huh sure. Just don't go peaking if I am changing." Anna stated then mumbled to herself, "I've already have 4 guys I don't even know ask me for sex, I don't need one peaking on me too."

Jazz backed away from the window with a worried expression. Looking around for Ironhide he spotted him laying in the tall wheat and staring at the stars. Jazz slowly made his way over to the larger bot, trying to figure out how to tell Ironhide of what Anna had said.

"I heard so do not bother telling me. She does not know these men so she puts it out of her mind, though I still see the toll it has taken." Ironhide stated solemnly.

"Can we do anything about it?" Jazz asked genuinely concerned for the teen.

"The only thing we can do is make sure we treat he well. And that means no trying to flirt your way anywhere with her." Ironhide growled looking at the small bot.

"Shup, just cause I have a super power you don't doesn't mean you need to be mean." Jazz growled back.

"Super power?" Ironhide sighed. "Sparklings these days."

Sorry this chapters short. I have a headache. Thank you once again my wonderful reviewers. Might I say this is the most I have had for 5 (now 6) chapters? Ok I want yalls opinion on what should happen in the next chapter.

Should it,

A. Be a normal day at the target range, nothing special.

B. Anna gets kidnapped.

C. Anna becomes sick.

D. Decepticon attack.

E. Anna gets hurt somehow some way.

I leave it up to you all to decide. This chapter will not happen for 2 days for I will be awaiting yalls replies. So I suggest you hurry and get your opinions in or else who knows what will happen…Mwhahahahaha! *laughs like Cyclonist*


	7. Chapter 7

I have decided that I will only post my story after my very attentive reviewer Chibi Oro reviews the last chapter I have posted. I appreciate…his/her reviews and critiques and would like to make sure before I post another chapter that it is better than the last. Now it has been decided by you that Annabelle will become sick. And sadly I own Nothing.

Anna looked around her room with glassy eyes. Her nose was running and her eyes were watery. Her mother was sitting on the side of the bed holding 3 pills in her hand a soda. Anna sat up to take the pills before she laid back down this time so her head was beside her window.

"If you need anything just yell." Sarah stated softly as she ran a hand over her daughters hair. A nod was returned to her as she left the room.

Anna looked up at her window just as a shadow covered it. Smiling up at Jazz Annabelle opened her window so that he could talk with her.

"I'm glad our house is on a hill and that we had to put support beams under this part of the house." Anna smiled slighted before she coughed. She grimaced at how she sounded; a seal would mistake her as one of its own. (Any other femme cough like a seal?)

"How ya feelin?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine, but sadly the target range is out. Today's just movie and TV day." Anna stated with a sniff.

"Action?" Enthusiasm was clear in his voice. Anna nodded before she sat up slightly.

"Come on ya big lug." Anna giggled patting the bed beside her.

"Big lug? I'm small that that lug out there!" Jazz protested with a smile as his holoform appeared beside her.

"What movie do ya wanna watch?" Anna asked as she turned on her Netflix player.

"I've been achin to see Drive Angry." He replied.

"Ok sure." Anna switch to her Vudu player and picked the movie. Not even 15 minutes into the movie did Annabelle have her eyes closed and ears covered with a blush on her cheeks. Jazz howled in laughter at the look on her face. (anyone who has watched Drive Angry with DREAMY Nicolas Cage (only with his long hair) in it)

"Jazz quit your laughing." Ironhide stated before he looked into the window. He chuckled after putting together the pieces at why Anna was blushing like mad.

"Stop laughing! I can't help but be embarrassed for Pete's sake I haven't even been kissed!" Realizing what she had said Anna clamped a hand over her mouth. Looking slightly up at Jazz's form through her brown bangs, she sighed.

"An' why would that need such a reaction?" Ironhide asked as his holoform appeared on the other side of Anna.

"Well in high school, who you're with, if you've been kissed or not, if you've had sex or not is what it's all about. I guess it's just a natural reaction to letting out a secret." Anna told them her blush slowly receiding until she looked back at her tv to see another scene playing. She once again ducked her head, closed her eyes, and covered her ears.

Jazz and yes even Ironhide busted out laughing. Anna sighed leaning back into her pillow to watch the rest of the movie. By the end Anna was curled up to Ironhides side while her legs where pushing Jazz away.

"Frag it her toes are cold!" Jazz exclaimed trying to back away from Anna's feet. She groaned and flipped over before she curled fully into Ironhides side. With a small sigh he wrapped a blanket around Anna before laying his arm over her shoulders.

"You know I actually think you care for the girl." Jazz whispered slightly.

"So? You seem to care for her too." He growled. Jazz growled back before a whimper from Anna stopped him. Looking down at her Jazz's face turned concerned. Anna's eyebrows were creased, and her fist held tightly to the fabric of Ironhides holoform pants.

"Anna?" Jazz asked slightly shaking her shoulder. She bolted upright and wrapped her arms around Ironhides neck. Her form shook slightly as Ironhide ran an uncertain hand in circles on her back.

"Stupid Zombies." Anna grumbled against his neck.

"Zombies?" Jazz asked before he did an internet search. "The undead?"

"Yeah, I've watched all the resident evil movies…not the smartest idea for someone who gets scared easily like me." Anna growled relaxing enough to sit in Ironhides lap.

"Comfortable?" Ironhide asked sarcastically.

"Yup very much so thanks for asking." Anna replied smirking. Yawning Anna laid her head on his chest before she looked at Jazz.

"You'd like the movies." She stated before she drifted off back into sleep, this time undisturbed. Around 3 in the afternoon Annabelle woke up feeling warm and secure. Cracking open one of her eyes she looked around. Realizing quickly that her head was lying on Ironhides thigh as he was sleeping leaning against the wall and that Jazz had his arms wrapped around her shoulders also sleeping.

With a small smile Anna allowed herself to slip back into sleep, for once feeling comfortable with two guys around her.

Walking into her daughters room Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. As she took in the scene a small smile spread across her lips as she slowly back out of the room to get her husband and a camera. Camera in one hand and her smiling husbands hand in the other she walked back into the room. Raising her hand with the camera she quickly took a picture of the three together.

"Maybe she's finally getting what she needs to get over the dream." Will whispered into her ear. Sarah nodded before she pulled her husband out of the room, never once seeing the small smirk that graced Jazz's face.

Ironhide shifted and laid the still sleeping Annabelle in bed. He covered her with her blanket before he allowed his holoform to disappear. Anna slept soundly through the night with her two guardians outside her window, not once plagued by her dream. When she woke the next day she felt normal except for a bit of tiredness which was quickly gone when Ironhide offered to take her to the target range.

Ok ok this chapter what shorter than the last but I hope the bit of fluff will make up for that. No it will not become a three-way love triangle unless you all want that. I plan to have Jazz as the "older brother" figure to Anna. Now I plan on making an anime version of my characters in the next few days that way yall can get a feel of what Ironhide and Jazz look like. Until tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Awe only one review! No fair lol on the chapter.

Anna peaked around the side of her house to see both Ironhide and Jazz in recharge. She couldn't decide between waking one and asking him to take her to the store or to just ride her bike. Deciding that asking one of the MALE Autobots to take her to get pads was not a good idea. Sighing Anna pulled out her bike and taking one look back at the two recharging Autobots she took off.

As she was riding down the rural road that lead back to town a cop car pulled up behind her and honked its horn. Sighing Annabelle stop and got off her bike, not even sure that they could do anything since she was riding on the side of the road. As she began to turn around, the tall tell sound of a transformer changing into their alt mode sounded.

"You're coming with me girl." Stated the transformer not even letting her turn around to see who her captor was. With a small scream Anna was thrown inside the transformer as he transformed officially trapping her in the back seat.

"Let me go!" Anna screamed as she hit her fist on the windows.

"Will you shut up?" he growled trying her arms and legs in place with his seat belts.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Anna asked franticly trying to free herself from her bindings.

"My name is barricade, and I am a decepticon I need no other reason. Now shut the pit up!" The transformer now known as barricade growled tightening the seatbelts around Anna.

"I will not shut up! You can't expect me just to conform to what you want! The Autobots will come save me!" Anna screamed as she thrashed around. Barricade growled before he sped up quicker.

Anna continued to thrash in scream in the back seat trying to work herself free so she could escape. Ignoring the ache building in her arms and legs Anna started to thrash more. Screaming in frustration Annabelle collapsed back into the seat panting. Her eyelids dropped closed as she fought against it. Soon she lost the fight, succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

"Ironhide where's Annabelle!" Will shouted as he ran to the back of the house. He hoped to see his daughter safe with her two Autobot protectors, but his hope was soon diminished as both Ironhide and Jazz jumped from recharge.

"Wha' ya mean? Isn't she in 'er room asleep?" Jazz asked his accent coming out of his vocal processors before he could stop it.

"No! We found her bike on the side of the road and tire skids beside it!" Will stated in a panic starting to pace.

"Slag!" Ironhide growled slamming his balled fist into the ground. "Take me to where her bike was."

Will nodded and climbed up into Ironhides cab after he had transformed, Jazz not far behind. As will directed Ironhide to where Anna's bike had been found, Ironhide's engine growled louder and louder.

"Decepticon." He growled. "Jazz contact Optimus, I'm scouting ahead."

"Yes Sir!" Jazz called before he radioed Optimus Prime.

"What is it Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Anna, she's been kidnapped!" Jazz practically yelled back already racing behind Ironhide.

"What is your position?" He asked. After Jazz relayed to him where they were at and heading, Optimus sent BumbleBee, Sideswipe, Ratchet and the triplets to help. He himself followed shortly after.

Anna groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Feeling something wet and sticky on her fingers she quickly brought her hand away from her head and gasp. Her blood stained the tips of her fingers.

"I see that you are awake." A scratchy, whiny voice called from the shadows around her.

"Who are you?" Anna asked her voice quivering but she held her head high.

"Starscream Lord of the Decepticons!" He stated with a growl as he stepped out of the shadows. The light caught his tanned metal armor and bird like body causing Anna to flinch a bit.

"What do you want with me?" Anna asked bring her head back up. Starscream walked around her slowly circling in on her.

"You are attached to the Autobots, meaning that if we have you, they are sure to come." He said smirking and walked back into the darkness. A loud bang alerted Anna that he had shut a door. Trying to stand Anna looked at the room she was placed in. It was large, dark, and cold. Turning around in a circle Anna tried to find a way out other than the large door but there was none. Only a small window on the ceiling.

With a small sigh and a chocked back sob, Anna sunk against one of the walls. Her head killed her along with her back and neck. Rubbing her neck to try to release the tension Anna continued to cry. Curling her knees up to her chest, she slowly rocked back and forth, feeling like a toddler compared to the beast that she was sure was right outside the large door.

Suddenly Anna remembered she had her phone in her back pocket but as she felt for it she realized sadly that they had taken her phone. Chocking back another sob Anna stood and started to walk around the barren room. Slowly her feet slowly as the events and her pain caught up to her. She sunk back against one of the four walls and curled up on her side. Annabelle took one last look around the room before she closed her eyes.

"Ironhide can you go any faster?" Will begged helplessly.

"Not when I don't know exactly where I'm going. Barricades signal is weak, so I can barely track it." Ironhide growled.

"When ah git mah hands on those 'cons ah'm gonna kill em!" Jazz growled from behind Ironhide. Will nodded in agreement before clutching onto the dash as Ironhide sped up faster.

"I'm locked on!" He shouted weaving in and out of traffic before he barreled onto a side road. Jazz followed quickly as the triplets sped up beside them.

"I take it you found the signal also?" Arcee asked.

"He did." Jazz growled revving his engines loudly.

"Almost there." Ironhide announced a smirk clear in his voice. As they turned a sharp corner a large abandoned construction site met them.

"Let's storm in and ge' Anna back!" Jazz shouted as he transformed. Optimus pulled up with Sideswipe and Ratchet. Ratchet held back the small bot while the others transformered.

"Arcee, Chromia, and Flare up, you three find Major Lennox's daughter. Ratchet you stay here so that when the triplets bring Annabelle out you can take her to the base. Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe, with me." Optimus ordered and as everyone nodded he brought up his hand and pointed a finger toward the Decepticon base.

"Autobots roll out!" He stated. The triplets took off and circled around to the back of the building while Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and Sideswipe stormed the front.

Anna's head snapped up when she heard gunshots. Heavy metallic footsteps ran in front of her "cell" door and faded down what Anna believed to be a hallway. The gunshots never sensed but suddenly her "cell" door bulged in in one spot as if someone had hit it. Two more dented in the door before the third cracked it open enough for a small transformer to fit through.

"Annabelle!" Arcee called into the room. Anna quickly realized who it was and bolted up off the floor and toward the femme.

"Arcee!" Anna sobbed as she wrapped her arms around one of the femme's legs. The Autobot picked her up and cradled the sobbing girl in her arm. Squeezing back through the door, Arcee nodded to her sisters and the three made their way outside. Anna, still sobbing into Arcees neck was slowly drifting off into sleep when she felt herself being placed on a soft bed.

"Annabelle?" She heard her father asked. Anna cracked open her eyes and looked up at her father's face that was leaning over her. He smiled and hugged her lightly to his body, careful not to hurt her. Annabelle finally felt the intensity of her wounds as her father hugged her.

"Major Lennox I need to get her to the med lab at the base." Ratchets voice called through the speakers in the back. Will nodded as he proceeded to strap the gurney that Annabelle rested on to the bed of Ratchets vehicle mode. Will then strapped himself in and nodded to Arcee so she could close the doors.

"Daddy where's 'Hide and Jazz?" Annabelle asked weakly, suddenly feeling more drained than when she was in her "cell".

"Distracting the decepticons so that we can get you to safety." Will stated as he laid his hand on his daughters head. He brought it up quickly as he felt something wet on his hand. Noticing that it was Anna's blood he yelled at Ratchet to hurry.

No review from Chibi oro DX Oh well I figured I'd do the chapter anyway since I couldn't sleep. Hope you all like this. I will explain though barricades *warble warble warble* mind so that you can know how Anna came to have her wounds. But for now good recharge, and sweet processing!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Chibi Oro reviewed! Me sorry ye was sick, I understand fully how that feels! Now let's see where was I? Oh yes ON WITH THE STORY! Ok since the lines aren't working I shall put JIJIJI at the beginning of a new section.

JIJIJI

"That girl is never leaving my optics again!" Ironhide growled as he paced. "She knew better, yet she did it anyway!"

"Ironhide calm down. Lennox most likely has a perfectly good reason for not asking you to drive her somewhere." Optimus stated in a calm voice. Though he was puzzled at why the decepticons would want someone like Anna.

"Calm? How can I be calm when I know that the decepticons are after Annabelle?" Ironhide asked his voice slightly rising. Ratchet glared at the weapons specialist before he beamed him in the head with one of his tools.

"Ironhide if you do not keep your voice lowered I will turn off your vocal processors." Ratchet warned. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his med bay and sighed. Turning around he began to tell them of what her injuries were.

"She has a small concussion, three broken ribs, and her wrist is sprained. I am keeping her here a few days to make sure that she is alright. She will heal Ironhide." Ratchet stated. Ironhide calmed slightly at hearing this but quietly grumbled to himself. Jazz stood off to the side his arms crossed and his visor down.

"Would it be alright if Sarah came to stay with her?" Will asked from his seat beside his daughter.

"You may. I am sure Annabelle will want her mother here when she wakes." Optimus stated. Will thanked him before he left the room to talk to his wife.

"I swear if I ever get my hands on Barricade again I'll mangle him till even his own creators wouldn't recognize him." Ironhide vowed. Jazz grunted in agreement before a small, pained moan stopped quieted him. Ratchet turned around to make sure she hadn't opened the wound on her head, only to find her dark brown eyes staring up at him.

"W-where's 'hide?" She asked her voice scratchy. Ironhide quickly stepped around Ratchet so that he could see Annabelle.

"Right here." He stated softly. Luckily the only other Autobots in the room were Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz so he didn't need to hide his feelings.

"Jazz?" She asked next. Jazz stepped into her line of view with his visor still down and arms still crossed. She smiled at seeing both her guardians were ok. She looked up at Ratchets frowning face and also frowned.

"I'm sorry, I would've asked you to take me to the store, but I didn't want to have to explain female stuff to you." Annabelle explained with her eyes shifted away from everyone else's optics.

"This happened all because you didn't want to ask one of us to take you to the store?" Ironhide asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Anna confirmed nodding her head before she turned it away to hide her tears of regret. Ironhide was about to yell at her for being and idiot, but seeing her tears he reconsidered his approach.

"Anna…you cannot do that. You're lucky that your father came home when he did, or else you would still be at the decepticon base." Ironhide growled slightly. Optimus and Ratchet left the room allowing Ironhide to get what he wanted out. Ironhide projected his holoform and sat by Annas head, Jazz's form took the other side.

"From now on you will be with one of us at all times." Ironhide announced after a few minutes of silence. Anna tried to speak but Ironhide held up a hand to stop her.

"I am not mad at you but this is for your own good. I didn't think that the decepticons would want you, but I was wrong. Jazz and I have decided that we will take shifts." Ironhide said.

"Ya an' if ah catch those 'cons ah'll kell 'em!" Jazz hollered his accent still prominent. Anna giggled at hearing it.

"You still haven't reverted back?" Ironhide deadpanned when Jazz shook his head.

"I like his accent." Anna giggled slightly only to groan in pain.

"Then ah'm keepin' it." Jazz stated with a small smile. Anna giggled again ignoring the pain that flared back up with it. Ironhide frowned in concern as did Jazz but when Anna waved it off they relaxed.

"Annabelle you should get some rest." Ironhide said.

"Please don't go." Anna pleaded reaching for his hand. Wincing as she hit the bruises on her arm, she grabbed his and Jazz's hand.

"Anna you need to rest." Ironhide tried to protest only to be pulled down and snuggled into. He sighed and laid back on the berth. Anna curled up to his chest laying one of her arms across his chest, while the other curled under her chin. She looked at Jazz over her shoulder and saddened slightly.

"Please?" She pleaded softly. She needed her guardians and that was final. Jazz sighed before he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled up to her back.

"Thank you." Anna whispered as she started to fall asleep. Ironhide grunted and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. With a sigh from both Jazz and Ironhide they also feel asleep.

JIJIJI

'This girl is irritating.' I thought. Skidding into the decepticon base I threw the girl onto the ground as I transformed. She rolled for a few feet before she slammed into the side of a box. A small groan escaped her lips but she didn't wake up thankfully. I picked her up by one of her scranny hands and heard a pop but I thought nothing of it.

"Starscream where do you want this vermin?" I asked as she dangled from my claws.

"It's LORD Starscream to you, and to the empty storage room for now." 'Screamer told me. I growled lightly at him before taking the vermin in my claws to where he indicated. I threw her into the room. All we needed her for was bait, wasn't like we needed her for anything else. She rolled to the middle of the room with a slight groan.

JIJIJI

"Ironhide has become attached to her hasn't he?" Mikaela asked from her position on Ratchets shoulder.

"He's needed someone to protect and love and to return that love. Annabelle is that person." Ratchet explained as he scanned Anna. "She's healing, slowly, but she is healing. I am relieved that neither Ironhide nor Jazz has left her side. She needs their support…We should let them rest now."

"Yeah." Mikaela agreed. As they walked out of the room a wrench was thrown at Ratchets back. He smirked before flipping the bird to Ironhide. A small snort was his only reply as he left the room.

JIJIJI

Sorry that it's short hope you like it. OH! Saw transformers 3…AGAIN it ruled though I still cried when Ironhide died, I mean seriously! WHYYYY! He was the shiz! Sigh…oh well he's still alive in this story and my mind so I is happy. Till tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I need some reviews before the next chapter will be posted. I need to know what you all want to happen next in the story.

JIJIJI

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you hadn't made a certain choice? I have, and I certainly regret that choice. The past three days I've been babied, coddled, and scolded no matter what I do. Neither Ironhide nor Jazz will let me out of their sights.

"Please?" I pleaded for the fifth time. Jazz shook his head once again telling me no.

"Why? I'll be with you the whole time. It's not like I'll be out of your sight." I tried to reason but he still said no.

"You know I'm beginning to hate you." I growled lightly as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ah'm doin' this to keep ya safe." Jazz stated softly.

"I don't care! I can take care of myself!" I shouted at him. I looked toward the forest that was near my house before I broke out into a run. I dodged Jazz's hand as he tried to grab me. I rushed into the forest not bothering to look back. I didn't care; I needed some time to myself. As I ran I looked for a large enough and clean enough hole to hide in.

"Annabelle! Where are you?" I heard Ironhide call. I ignored him as I came to a large oak tree. Circling around it I found a hole at the base of the tree that looked to have once been an animal's nest. I crawled into the space and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Annabelle?" I heard Jazz call. I shook my head before pushing it into my knees. Tears stung my eyes as I heard the desperation of their calls but I couldn't bring myself to go to them. I didn't care if they became angry with me, I needed time to myself.

"Anna please." Ironhide pleaded. I saw his alt modes foot step in front of the tree and pushed myself back against the tree. I saw Ironhide form his holoform on the ground in front of him. I knew he was about to find me, but I just stayed still. He slowly looked around thankfully saving where I was hiding last. I expected his eyes to turn angry when he saw me but all I saw was concern and fear. He sprinted over to where I was hiding along with Jazz's holoform as Ironhide called him over.

"Anna!" Jazz called falling on his knees as he wrapped his arms around my stomach. I allowed him suddenly feeling worn out. Ironhide knelt in front of me and grabbed my face in his large hands.

"Do not do that again. You do not know what could have happened Annabelle." He scolded. I nodded but tried to hide my face from his as I felt tears prick my eyes. He didn't let me go he just pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Let it out." I heard him whisper and the dam broke. I sobbed into his shoulder while Jazz and he tried to comfort me. I don't know how long I cried but soon I was just a sniffling mass of hiccups.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into Ironhides throat as he picked me up.

He grunted before he answered. "Don't be you needed something to make you cry. You cannot hold it in; it just wreaks havoc on your body."

"Thank you." I whispered again. My voice was rough and hoarse but neither of my guardians seemed to care. I sighed as Ironhide placed me into the hand of his alt mode and disappeared. He was already moving as his holoform disappeared. I curled up in his even larger hand and wrapped my arms around his pointer finger. Slowly his thumb came to rest across my stomach as he walked back to my house.

Suddenly Ironhide stopped and his radio came on. Optimus' voice filtered through saying that they were needed at the base for their check-ups. Ironhide handed me off to Jazz before he transformed, allowing Jazz to slip me into his back seat. Jazz also transformed and we were off. Since both Jazz and Ironhide were needed I had to come seeing as my mom wasn't home. I slowly drifted off into sleep listening to Ironhides engine roar.

JIJIJI

"Ironhide we have to give 'er some space." Jazz stated through their com link.

"I know." Was all he said. Jazz sighed before his holoform appeared in Ironhide's passenger seat.

"Will you get out." Ironhide growled his own holoform appearing in the driver's seat.

"No." Jazz stated and crossed his arms. Ironhide sighed in a puff before relaxing. Looking back at Annabelle, who was spread across the back seat curled into a ball, he smiled slightly. Pulling up to the gates at the "human resources" building he waited for them to realize that it was them before pulling through the gates.

"Should we wake her?" Jazz asked. Ironhide shrugged before turning around and shaking Anna's shoulder. She batted at his hand for a few minutes until she stretched and sat up. Slowly Anna climbed out of Ironhides vehicle mode, though she couldn't stand up straight. She looked around for her father and as she spotted him she slowly walked over to him.

"Daddy." She whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around his arm. She laid her head on his upper arm and closed her eyes. A loud bang cause her eyes to shoot up and look around. Ratchet had once again thrown something at Ironhide. Anna slowly allowed her eyes to close as the people who her father was talking with left.

"Hey peapod." He whispered bringing her in for a hug.

"Hey." Anna whispered back. She started to drift off again but before she could her father had lifted her up into his arms. Annabelle squeaked before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly carried her over to the small wreck room and placed her onto the couch. Will covered her with the wool blanket on the back before he kissed her forehead.

"Just come find me, Ironhide, or Jazz if you need anything." He whispered. A small nod was sent his way as Anna drifted off to sleep.

JIJIJI

"Will you stop moving?" Ratchet growled at Ironhide. Ironhide growled back before twitching again. A small warning growl was his only warning as Ratchet beamed him upside the head. As he worked on Ironhide, Jazz and BumbleBee were having another dance contest, the twins were wrestling, Sideswipe was recharging, the twins were gossiping, and Optimus was speaking with Will.

"Ironhide?" He heard her call. No matter how loud things got he would always hear her voice. Looking over at the wreck room he say Anna standing with her eyes squinted and her hands over her ears. He formed his holoform hear here and walked over.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"I have a migraine." She stated. "Daddies talking to Optimus so I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Ironhide asked, already knowing where it was going. Anna nodded her head and looked pleadingly up at him. He sighed slightly with a smile before walking into the empty wreck room. Sitting down on the couch sideways and with his legs spread, he allowed Anna to lay a pillow in between and lay down. This was always the most comfortable position for her, and Ironhide didn't mind he just allowed her to sleep on him.

Annabelle grunted softly as she reached for his hand. At first he was confused as to why she would speak, but remembering the other times when she grunted when reaching for something, he realized it was because she couldn't find the words. (anybody else do that? I do. It's quite annoying but funny watching people when I do do it XD)

Ironhide allowed her to grab his hand and place it on her forehead. Anna started moving his thumb back and forth over her forehead before he realized what she wanted. Continuing to rub his thumb on her forehead, Ironhide watched as she slowly feel asleep. He continued the act as he returned his conscience to his regular form never once stopping what he was doing in the wreck room.

"Are you done now?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes. Jazz!" He yelled at the smaller bot causing him to fall in the middle of one of his "moves". BumbleBee played a laugh track as the recon bot stood grumbling and made his way over to the medic.

JIJIJI

Ok I hope yall like this chapter I need ideas though! And to get ideas I need reviews! I don't know if yall liked my last chapter so I'm in a frenzy trying to make this one better. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I am going to explain why Annabelle is so immature in this chapter. I think it will become clear after it has been explained to yall. Hopefully you will like this chapter cause I'm updating it whether or not I get 5 reviews

JIJIJI

"Gosh I'm so far behind!" Anna called as she fell back onto her bed.

"What do you mean? You were just approved to do another year of homeschooling because you were making progress. So what else are you behind in?" Ironhide inquired as he and Jazz moved her dresser for her. It never ceased to amaze her that they held 2 times the normal strength of a man in their holoforms.

"I've never been kissed, not even on the cheek. I've cuddled once with a guy, and that's not counting you guys you're both like family to my mom, dad, and me. I've never danced with a guy besides my dad and I've never been on a real "date". All my friends have they enjoy it and they treat me like it's just absolutely wrong for me to not have those experiences yet." Anna sighed, tears starting to prick her eyes. "And to add onto that I'm a huge cry baby!"

"Jus' 'cause ya haven't experienced those things yet don't mean that yer behind." Jazz stated.

"That and all other types of stuff. I mean seriously I can't keep a guy, I get annoying to people my own age, and I act like a five year old. I cry and get mad over the simplest of things and no one ever takes time to try and understand why I do!" Anna shouted bawling her hands up into fist.

"Have you explained it to them why you act like that?" Ironhide asked as he joined her on the bed.

"I've tried. I don't mean to act younger than I am but I can't help it that I missed school from seventh grade on." Annabelle huffed. Ironhide grunted in thought before he rubbed Anna's fist to relax them.

"You can't help that at all, but that doesn't mean you should change who you are for anyone." Ironhide said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, yer perfect the way ya are. An' if they don't like it, then they can kiss yer…" Ironhide quickly slapped him upside the head to stop him.

"Don't let anybody change what's in here," Ironhide stated as he pointed at her chest where her heart was. "You're perfect they way you are, as Jazz stated. Nothing needs to be changed."

"You would've made an awesome dad to someone." Sarah laughed from her spot leaning against her daughters door frame.

"I shall take that as a complement Mrs. Lennox." Ironhide stated with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Sarah?" Anna giggled at her mother as she stomped from the room slamming the door before she leaned in and hugged Ironhide.

"Thanks." She whispered. Jazz laughed before he tackled both to the bed. Anna whimpered slightly before she busted out laughing as Ironhide slugged Jazz in the arm, promptly pushing him off the bed.

"Are you ok?" Ironhide asked as he sat up, brining Annabelle with him.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm still just a little sore but it'll go away Ratchet said so." Anna reassured him. He nodded and let Anna lean over the side of the bed.

"You ok?" She asked Jazz as he sat up rubbing his arm. He pushed his dirty blond hair out of his silver gray eyes before nodding.

"Ya, old 'Hide can't hit very hard." Jazz laughed but grunted in pain as he was suddenly tackled to the floor. Ironhide pinned him to the floor and then looked at Anna over his shoulder.

"His feet are quiet sensitive." Ironhide smirked as Jazz began to thrash and yell in his grip. Anna giggled as she slid off her bed and grabbed softly kicking legs. Jazz made sure to kick his legs away from the smaller girl. Suddenly a gray, brown, white, and blonde long haired cat shot out from underneath the bed and to the door.

"Vermin!" Ironhide shouted pointing his arms at the cat only to realize that he was in his holoform. Anna giggled and scooped up the scared cat.

"So that was where you were hiding." Anna giggled. "It's ok 'Hide, this is Lilly and she's my baby."

"I thought that your species could not give birth to other species." Ironhide stated aloud. Annas eyes widened comically before she busted out into another fit of giggles.

"Not like that! I meant that she's just my baby like a nickname. Though she is like a child to me since I raised her since she was 2 weeks old." Anna said thoughtfully as she petted the cat in her arms. She flipped the small animal onto her back and started to pet her stomach.

"I…see." Ironhide stated thoughtfully squinting his eyes as he glared at the cat.

"Oh come on! She's not going to hurt you!" Annabelle giggled as she carried the cat over to the stunned autobot.

"Vermin…" he growled as Anna sat the scared cat on his lap. Anna sat on the floor in front of the two and started to pet her cat. Slowly she warmed up and soon she was pawing away at Ironhides thigh. He grimaced before Anna pulled the purring cat off of him.

"See she only ever purrs with me and my mom so she really likes you." Annabelle smiled and started to kiss the cats head. "I wuv my baby."

Ironhide grunted before looking at the smirking Jazz. With a smirk of his own he tackled the distracted bot/holoform to the ground again. Anna shook her head and let the cat out of her room, grunting as the animal used her stomach as a launching board. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders and covered her mouth.

"Can't have ya laughin too loud." Jazz stated with a smirk but Anna hadn't heard him. She started to struggle in his arms. Gripping his bicep she started to scratch at him as she tried to kick him. Finally realizing her distress Jazz let go and watched as she fell to the floor.

"Annabelle?" He asked softly as he knelt beside her. As he reached to put a hand on her shoulder a larger hand intercepted him.

"Don't." Ironhide whispered then dropped to his knees in front of Annabelle. "Anna open your eyes please."

Anna flinched away from his voice before she slowly opened her now black eyes. Fear shone brightly as her eyes flickered back and forth between the two mechs. Slowly her eyes turned back to their normal brown as she recognized the two.

"Please…don't do that again." Anna pleaded as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her body shivered violently as she tried to calm down.

"I did not realize I had done something." Jazz stated solemnly keeping his hands to himself.

"It wasn't you trust me. Just please don't grab me from behind and put your hand over my mouth. It just…freaks me out." Anna whispered. She looked pleadingly up at Ironhide and he nodded.

"Let's go for a drive." He suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Annabelle agreed as soon as he finished his sentence, but Jazz was slightly apprehensive.

"Jazz I'm fine, you just freaked me out that's it." Anna assured him with a smile and a small pat on his hand.

"I am sorry." He said. Anna just waved it off with a smile.

JIJIJI

"Hey 'hide can we go to the look out?" Anna asked as they were driving down a rural road.

"The one where your father told you about me?" He asked. Anna nodded enthusiastically and Ironhide changed his course.

"Thanks Ironhide." Anna said as she patted the dash.

"You're welcome Annabelle." Ironhide answered automatically.

JIJIJI

"Wanna play a game?" Anna asked with a smile as she sat up. Ironhide and Jazz were both transformered and laying on their backs with Anna on Ironhides chest.

"What kind of game?" Jazz asked as he also sat up.

"Well, I really don't know the name but it goes like this. I say a random word and you have to say what comes to mind first. Then Ironhide will say the first word that comes to his mind when you say your word, and then me again. It's really fun." Anna giggled.

"So if you say blanket an' the first word tha' comes to mind is warm I say that?" Jazz asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah it's really funny." Annabelle nodded then looked at Ironhide. "What about you do you wanna play?"

"Why not?" Ironhide held up his hand for Anna to climb into. Once she was secure Ironhide sat up and placed Anna on his bent knee.

"Ok I'll go first…" looking around her Anna spotted a large tree. "Tree!"

"Bark." Jazz answered automatically.

"Vermin!" Ironhide growled causing Anna to bust out into giggles.

"Rat."

"Kill."

"Cannons." Ironhide smirked widely.

"Shoot." Anna answered.

"Bang!" Jazz yelled, dramatically acting like he had been shot in the chest. Anna giggled loudly almost falling off Ironhides knee before a large finger caught her.

"Thanks." Anna smiled up at him. Ironhide nodded before he looked at Jazz.

"Pathetic." He smirked.

"Starscream." Anna laughed along with Jazz. Ironhide chuckled slightly as he kept his pointer finger pressed against Annas back to keep her from falling.

"Weakling." Jazz stated after he finished laughing.

"Yourself." Ironhide outright laughed as Jazz tried to process what was said. Anna giggled before she answered.

"Cheese!" Both Ironhide and Jazz stopped glaring at each other and stared in shock at Anna. "What it was the first thing that came to mind?"

"Shred." Jazz answered after a minute of silence.

JIJIJI

The game had gone on for little over an hour. It was filled with laughter, and threats of revenge, but Ironhide, Anna, and Jazz all had fun. Anna was drifting off into sleep as Ironhide drove home.

"He 'hide guess what I just realized." Anna stated sleepily.

"What is it Annabelle?" Ironhide asked in his holoform.

"I just realized that I…love…you." She drowned out as she fell asleep. Ironhide had to keep himself from slamming as his breaks after what Anna had said.

"Yo 'hide what's the prob?" Jazz asked through their com-link.

"Annabelle just told me that she loved me…" Ironhide dazedly answered. Jazz fell silent, and Ironhide was thankful for the peace and quiet.

'I can't allow this to go on anymore. It is unnatural.' Ironhide thought to himself. With his mind made up Ironhide steeled himself for what was to come over the next few days.

JIJIJI

OHHHHHHHH I wonder what's going to happen next! As always review review review please! I hope you all like this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you like this chapter! Tomorrow will hopefully bring an even longer chapter cause after that I will not be able to write for about 2 days. Going to see the black eyed peas in concert!

JIJIJI

"Annabelle wake up." Sarah whispered to her daughter.

"Hn, what time is it?" Anna mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's one in the afternoon, you need to get up." Sarah said as she rocked her daughter's shoulders.

"Ok, I'm up." Annabelle stated as she sat up and stretched.

"Oh by the way Sam and Mikaela are here." Her mother told her as she walked from the room. Hearing her groan Sarah smiled slightly at her daughter but as she turned her smile dropped.

"Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes." Anna called as her mother shut the door. Yawning as she went through her drawers, searching for something light. Picking out a simple tank top and caprices she headed to her bathroom and took a quick shower.

"I'll just pin my hair up today." Anna said to herself as she tied her still dripping hair up in a pony tail. Putting on eyeliner Annabelle made sure she was presentable before she made her way to the living room.

"Hey Anna." Mikaela said as she stood and hugged her friend. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine?" Anna stated confused.

"You sure?" Sam asked coming to stand beside the two. Stunned Anna looked between the two concerned faces.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked stepping back.

"Ironhide's left." Mikaela said softly.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked again looking franticly between the two.

"Ironhide's left he's gone back to the Autobot base." Sam answered before Mikaela could.

"What why?" Annabelle quickly ran outside and looked around only spotting Jazz and BumbleBee.

"He said he needed time away." Jazz answered, his holoform coming to stand beside Anna.

"Did he say why?" Anna asked turning to look the blonde haired male in the eye.

"No he just said he needed time to think." Jazz said. Seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes he pulled her close to his chest. Gripping his shirt she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"It's ok. He's not mad at you." He whispered into her hair.

"How do you know?" Anna shouted pushing away from him.

"Because he told me to tell you that." Jazz stated as he pulled her back to his chest. Sam and Mikaela were standing off to the side with a transformed Bee.

"You made it sound like he wasn't coming back, but he is, isn't he?" Anna asked looking up at Jazz's holoforms face.

"I don't know Anna, I really don't know." Jazz whispered, pulling her closer when her body lurched with a sob. No one noticed the change in his accent.

'Ironhide.' Jazz called over his com-link.

'What do you want?' Ironhide growled through the link.

'Annabelle's upset.' Jazz stated softly, hoping to get the weapons specialist back home.

'Does it sound like I care?' Ironhide asked though his voice sounded strained.

'Actually you do. This can't be all over what Annabelle said.' When Jazz received no answer he pushed on. 'This is all about what Anna said isn't it?' He demanded.

'So what if it is? It's unnatural and I cannot allow it to continue.' Ironhide practically yelled across the link.

'Love isn't unnatural 'Hide. If you love someone a species or race shouldn't stop that. If you have a connection you should pursue it.' Jazz whispered through the link trying to console the still sobbing girl. He allowed Ironhide to listen to what was happening and after hearing the sigh from the mech he quickly shut off the outside world.

'I'm coming, whether I like it or not.' Ironhide grunted before shutting of the link completely. Jazz smiled before hugging Anna closer whispering that Ironhide was on his way back. Slowly her sniffs decreased and her tears stopped fully as she stared up at the mechs holoform.

"It's because of what I said yesterday isn't it?" Anna asked softly. Jazz nodded minutely before he pulled her over with Sam and Mikaela.

"I convinced him to come back and he's on his way now." Jazz told them. He allowed his holoform to disappear as he joined Bumblebee in his alt mode.

JIJIJI

'Why am I going back?' I asked myself as I drove on what the humans called a "highway". 'I care about her.' I realized slowly. As I turned down the rural road that led to Annas home I sped up. If it was unnatural loving Annabelle, then I was unnatural, I decided, and here on Earth I already was. Pulling and stopping in the driveway so quickly I left skid marks I transformed and allowed my holoform to appear in the back yard.

JIJIJI

"He's here." Jazz said turning to look down the road.

"What do I say to him?" Anna asked Mikaela suddenly feeling afraid.

"Just let him do all the speaking." She smiled as tired screeched out front and the tall tell sounds of a transformation sounded. Ironhides holoform appeared near them and after finding Anna he had his arms wrapped around her smaller form. Jazz shooed Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela away allowing the two time to talk.

"Annabelle, I'm sorry. I was rash." Ironhide stated his voice rough with strain.

"Don't be, I should've asked if you felt the same way." Anna tried to assure him, but he would have none of it.

"No Annabelle, I shouldn't have worried that we were different races. I love you and that's all that should matter." Ironhide stated as he stared at Anna. Annabelle smiled softly and leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you too Ironhide." Anna smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we take it slow though?" She asked softly.

"Anything for you Anna." Ironhide whispered into her hair. Annas smile brightened as she squeezed her arms tighter around his form. Ironhide also smiled lightly and laid a kiss on the crown of her head. Growling suddenly Ironhide stomped away from Annabelle and pulled out two peepers from the bushes beside her house.

"Why us? Mikaela was the one who instigated us spying!" Jazz tried to explain, or blame.

"She was doing it in hopes of seeing Annabelle happy, you two just wanted to see "action"." Ironhide growled before he let the two drop from his fist. Hitting the ground with a thump and a groan, Anna walked over slightly giggling.

'I think everything's going to turn out just fine.' She thought to herself.

Oh how wrong she was.

JIJIJI

Sorry for the short chapter I promise a longer one if I receive 5 reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

OH wow two contradicting reviews XD one wants mushy romance the other thinks the relationship should slow down…Mwhahahahaha I've figured it out!

JIJIJI

"Ironhide!" Annabelle yelled as she sat up in bed. Jazz quickly pulled her to his chest as she started to sob anew.

"It's ok Anna, he's coming back I promise." Jazz whispered.

"No he's not! He doesn't care for me at all!" Anna yelled trying to escape his grip.

"Anna calm down. You're just going to make yourself sick." Jazz scolded, but Anna wasn't listening.

"Why would he leave? He promised my dad to protect me, yet he still leaves. Even with the decepticons wanting me for who knows what!" Anna's voice was beginning to go hoarse. Jazz was beginning to get worried. She would scream in her sleep out to Ironhide then suddenly calm down only to wake up screaming his name again.

"I don't know Anna. I'm sure he just needs time to think is all." Jazz tried to reassure her, but nothing was working.

"Can we go for a drive?" Anna asked softly. Jazz nodded and allowed his holoform to disappear. Anna looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Putting on make-up to try and hide the dark circles under her eyes, Anna once again started to cry remembering the first time Ironhide saw her with make-up.

_Flashback_

"That goop on your face is disgusting and full of chemicals." Ironhide grouched as Anna climbed into his cab.

"This goop is called make-up and its better than having my face full of pimples." Anna snapped crossing her arms. Ironhide's holoform appeared in the driver's seat before he leaned over and started to wipe the "goop" as he called it off.

"Stop it! The guys won't think I'm cute if you take it off!" Anna shouted as Ironhide continued to wipe of the make-up. Ironhide stopped and glared at her for a second before speaking.

"If a male does not like what is underneath then he is a waste of time. Show them who you are at first do not hide." Ironhide stated as he rubbed the thick eyeliner off. 'If she would not have put this on so thick it would have looked better.'

Annabelle sat quiet after that allowing Ironhide to take off her make-up. After he was finished he looked up at her eyes to find her staring at him. Clearing his throat Ironhide deactivated his holoform and pulled out of the drive way.

_End Flashback_

With a smile and a few tears Anna left her room and made her way through the house. Coming to a stop at the front door Anna took a few deep breaths before walking out of the house. Walking over to where Jazz was waiting for her, Anna climbed into the open passenger's door and buckled up.

"Where do you wish to go Annabelle?" Jazz asked softly. His tone had once again become formal around her.

"I don't really care right now; anywhere you wanna go is fine with me Jazz." Annabelle told him as she patted the dash.

"Very well then." Jazz stated as he pulled from the drive. Anna relaxed back into the seat allowing the sound's of Jazz's engine to sooth her. She was almost asleep when Jazz suddenly swerved and cursed.

"What's going on?" Anna asked turning fright filled eyes toward the dash.

"Decepticons." Jazz growled swerving to dodge another missile.

"Shit! What do they…want?" Anna quieted before another missile cause them to start to flip. Jazz quickly transformered and caught her as he rolled to a stop on the side of the rural road.

"Anna hide!" Jazz shouted as he dodged another missile while trying to spot the decepticon firing at them. Anna gasped and tried to find a suitable hiding spot. Seeing the only reasonable spot to hide was behind a rock Anna sprinted to it, not bothering to look back.

'I need back up!' Jazz shouted over his com-link.

'What are your coordinates?' Optimus' voice filtered through. Jazz gave Optimus his coordinates, but he knew they wouldn't get there in time. Firing off his last round of shots, Jazz tried to dodge the rest of the missiles. A shrill screamed filled the air and he turned his head quickly to where Anna had hidden only to see her in the hands of barricade.

"Anna!" Jazz yelled only to turn around quickly when another missile came his way. He didn't have enough time to dodge it, so he did what he could do, brace for the impact. Suddenly he was knocked to the side as the missile impacted just feet from where he landed with BumbleBee on top of him.

The missiles stopped coming but all was silent except for metal clicking and moving as the Autobots changed. Ironhide was the first to finish transforming and he immediately scanned the area. Not finding what he was looking for he glared at Jazz.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I wasn't able to stop him." Jazz whispered to himself staring at the sky. "Barricade took her while I was distracted, I didn't even have time to get over to her."

"You idiot!" Ironhide growled loudly. Turning away from the rest Ironhide stalked off.

'Just when I was ready to see if I could love her back.' Ironhide thought to himself. Looking out over the rural road they were on he sighed. A field with forest surrounding it was no place for a fight; he couldn't blame Jazz for what happened. It was his own fault; he shouldn't have run when he did.

"We'll get her back." Optimus promised as he laid a hand on his friends shoulder. A large mechanical sigh came from Ironhide.

"We have to." Ironhide stated with finality.

JIJIJI

"She wakes." A scratchy voice stated. I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted with an ugly creatures face. I screamed as I tried to back up but I couldn't move.

"Shut that thing up!" A voice growled from behind me. Something was stuffed into my mouth as I was slapped. Tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to look around me. I was in an abandoned warehouse that much I could tell.

"I wonder what has that Autobot so interested in it." A deep mechanical voice wondered aloud.

"It seems this side of the species reproduces." The voice stated. My eyes grew wide as I realized what they planned to do. I heard them chuckle as I tried to escape. I felt more tears slip from my eyes as I closed them.

"Maybe the "pleasure" is what he is after." Another voice stated this one cackling after it finished speaking. Suddenly my clothes were ripped off I tried to scream but the gag in my mouth prevented it. As I felt something being stuck inside me I allowed myself to zone out and eventually pass out.

JIJIJI

"Weak maggot." Barricade growled as he stared at where Anna laid on the ground. Blood coated in between her legs and the cuts on her arms and legs were still bleeding.

"What should we do with it?" Starscream asked picking Anna up by her arm. A slight groan escaped her parted lips but she didn't wake.

"Just dump it near where you found her. The Autobots are bound to be looking for it." Megatron growled disgusted at the sight. Barricade transformed and allowed Starscream to throw Anna into his back seat.

JIJIJI

"We have to find her!" Jazz growled as he paced at the Autobot base. "I'm going back to where they took her."

"Not without me." Ironhide growled as he transformered along with Jazz. Both shot out of the base before anyone could say a word to them. Optimus looked at Ratchet who nodded, transformered, and followed the two. As they drove to where Anna was kidnapped Ironhide opened a private com-link with Jazz.

'What happened while I was gone?" Ironhide asked.

'After you left I called Bee and asked him to bring Mikaela and Sam. Sarah woke her up not long after they arrived. Mikaela didn't know that Anna had yet to be told of your…disappearance and tried to comfort her. I knew Anna would end up distressed any way that she was told but there was nothing I could do. She ended up crying herself to sleep.' Jazz explained. 'She had nightmares the whole time she was asleep. She finally woke up and ended up crying for another hour…She fears that you "leaving" was her fault.'

'I did not mean to make her distressed.' Ironhide said his voice cracking as what he did set in.

'I know you didn't and she knows that, but you do remember what has happened with males in the past.' Jazz reasoned with him. Ironhide hummed before he suddenly braked and transformed.

"Show yourself decepticon punk!" He growled with his cannons whirling. Jazz and Ratchet transformed both bringing their weapons out. They hadn't even arrived to where Annabelle had been taken yet; they were still a few miles out. Twigs snapped in the forest surrounding them as they made their way through it trying to pin point where the decepticon signal was coming from.

"She was fun, just so you know." A voice surrounded them before a small moan was heard. Ironhide turned towards the sound only to gasp in surprise. Ratchet and Jazz turned to see what had shocked their comrade only to gasp themselves. Anna lay on the ground, naked, with blood, bruises, and cuts lining her body.

Ratchet was the first to react as he quickly transformered to his vehicle mode and activated his holoform. Rushing over to where Anna was lying he picked up the injured girl and placed her on the bed inside his vehicle mode. Ironhide and Jazz quickly snapped out of their shock and transformered following Ratchet closely.

JIJIJI

'Why are the lights so bright?' Anna asked herself as she tried to turn away from the light. This only served to make her migraine worse.

"Ratchet she's awake!" A voice yelled causing Anna to wince. A loud bang was heard along with two sets of metal footsteps.

"Annabelle?" Ratchet asked her.

"Light." Anna tried to tell him to turn off the light but the only word that would come out was light. Her voice was strained and horse, but with Ratchet being the medic he knew exactly what she needed. Anna slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the three large faces staring down at her. Slowly her memories came back to her as she let out an ear piercing scream. Jazz and Ironhide quickly backed away from the distraught girl.

Ratchet activated his holoform and quickly walked over to the girl. Wrapping his arms around her as he moved his alt form out of her line of vision, Ratchet quickly administered a sedative to her.

"She's going to have to be desensitized." Ratchet told the two. "I may be able to take away part of the memories for a while. It would only put the memories in the recesses of her mind, they would come back as dreams but it would help her deal with it."

"She already has dreams, I don't think doing that could do anymore damage." Ironhide said as his holoform appeared beside the two along with Jazz's. "Do it Ratchet, I can't stand seeing her being afraid of me."

"Nor me." Jazz added. Ratchet nodded and allowed his holoform to disappear.

"Please leave." Ratchet asked. Ironhide and Jazz nodded and left Ratchet alone so that he could work.

JIJIJI

"Anna, I am sorry that I left, I just needed some time to think." Ironhide explained to the girl in his hand.

"It's fine 'hide I understand. Everyone needs time to think." Anna told him, patting the thumb that was holding her.

"But I caused you distress." Ironhide stated. Anna shrugged and looked at Jazz who was lying in the grass beside them, recharging.

"Everything causes me distress. I'm a worry wart." Anna explained.

"Are you in pain?" Ironhide asked, changing the subject.

"Just a twinge but I'm sure it'll go away. Please don't leave again." Anna whispered as she hugged his pointer finger.

"I promise that I will never leave unless I am forced to Anna. And if it is not dangerous I will always bring you with me." Ironhide promised. Anna smiled and hugged his finger tighter.

"You should recharge." Ironhide insisted after she yawned.

"I don't wanna be by myself." Anna told him as she covered another yawn with her hand.

"It is too cold for you outside." Ironhide stated. Annabelle giggled loudly at his forgetfulness.

"You have your holoform 'hide. I just don't want to be alone anywhere." Anna whispered looking down at her hands that were now in her lap.

"Another dog pile?" Jazz asked as he woke. Anna nodded and giggled as he whooped.

"I guess it is settled then." Ironhide stated with a small smirk. Allowing Anna to crawl through her window, Jazz and Ironhide joined her in their holoforms. Already being in her pajamas Anna curled up on Ironhides chest and smiled when Jazz curled into her back.

"Night night." Anna yawned and slipped off to sleep.

"Night." Jazz echoed, also falling back into recharge.

"Goodnight Annabelle." Ironhide said and allowed himself to get some much needed rest.

JIJIJI

Jazz and Ironhide both bolted awake as Anna screamed in her sleep. Ironhide was quick to wake her and pull her into his arms. Jazz sat to the side and watched as Ironhide calmed Annabelle. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched the two. They connected perfectly, like star-mates. Anna slowly fell back asleep in Ironhides arms not waking up again till morning.

JIJIJI

"Sarah, the Autobots have requested that you and Anna move to the base for the next couple of months." Will told his wife. Sarah nodded and looked out at Anna who was with Ironhide and Jazz in the yard.

"I think that it will be easier on the three if we do." Sarah agreed. Walking out the back door Sarah called the three over to where she was standing.

"I'm sure Optimus has informed you two of the new arrangement." Sarah started then she turned to Anna. "We're going to move to the Autobot base so that we will be protected."

"Sam and his family along with Mikaela will also be joining you." Will added as he came to stand beside Sarah.

"I haven't seen anywhere for us to stay when I've gone before." Anna whispered to herself before she looked back up at her mom. "So I need to go pack?"

Sarah nodded and watched as her daughter ran to her room to pack. Ironhide's and Jazz's holoform followed the eager girl. Sarah turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

JIJIJI

"I wonder if I can bring my computer and stuff like that." Anna wondered to herself.

"You can bring what you want. You will be staying for a couple months or more." Ironhide told her.

"So I'll need to pack all my clothes, drawing things, books, blankets, and Sassafras!" Anna stated holding up a penguin dressed in a blue winter jacket and blue earmuffs.

"What is that?" Jazz asked poking at the stuffed animal.

"It's my Sassafras! He's my stuffed animal!" Anna giggled before she stuffed him in a bag. "I've had him ever since I got sick and if I ever get scared I normally cuddle with him. I know it's what children do but I can't help it."

Jazz laughed as she pouted and patted her back. Ironhide remembered when he first saw the stuffed animal. It was the day of Annabelle's' 16th birthday.

_Flashback_

"Annabelle, wake up!" Sarah shook her daughters shoulder. As her daughter turned over a small smile filtered over her face as she saw the penguin the she held tightly in her arms.

"Come on you can't lie in bed all day. It's your 16th birthday for Pete's sake!" Sarah shook her daughters shoulder again before her daughter realized what she had said. Anna slowly sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Do I gotta?" She asked. Sarah nodded and helped her tired daughter up out of bed. Anna never let go of the stuffed animal the whole day unless they went into a public place.

_End Flashback_

"Snap out of it 'Hide. We gotta get going." Jazz stated as he poked the older mechs holoform in the shoulder. Growling Ironhide grabbed the finger and gave it a twist before he let it go.

"You know I'm just as sensitive in this form as the other, so watch where you poke." Ironhide told Jazz. He nodded but still held a smirk on his face. They allowed their holoforms to disappear as they changed into their vehicle mode.

Will, Anna, and Sarah all placed their bags in Ironhides bed before they climbed up into the cab. Anna stopped as she was about to close her door and looked over at Jazz. After telling her parents what she was doing she hopped out of Ironhides cab and walked over to Jazz.

"Mind if I ride with ya?" Anna asked. Jazz's passenger side door opening was the only answer she received before she climbed in. After she was buckled Jazz honked his horn and they pulled out of the driveway.

"Annabelle are you all right?" Jazz asked as Anna shifted in her seat for the third time.

"Huh? Oh the pains just decided to flare up that's all. It'll go away in a little while like it normally does. Though would you mind if I took a nap?" Anna asked.

"Not at all, I'll wake ya when we get there." Jazz promised. Anna nodded but before she drifted off to sleep she asked Jazz to do one last thing for her.

"Sure thing Anna I will." Jazz assured as he opened a private com-link between himself and Ironhide.

'Anna wanted me to tell you that she was taking a nap and not to worry if you saw her asleep.' Jazz told Ironhide.

'That doesn't sound all too reassuring coming from her.' Ironhide told Jazz. He hummed in agreement.

'Let's hurry and get to the base. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen.' Jazz said.

'I agree.' Ironhide said and shut the com-link down between them.

JIJIJI

Wow that's a lot of words XD I hope this chapter is long enough, mushy enough, and not fast enough for yall! Please review. If I have at least 7 reviews by the time I return home from the BEP concert I will be ecstatic to write another long chapter for yall! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

The B.E.P concert ROCKED! I had so much fun that I'm hoarse and sick today XD. Still going to try to write this chapter though and only one review! Sigh I guess I asked for too much - this chapter might be a little jumbled have to get back into the writing process, and my cat decided to take a nap on my arm lol. Oh well on with the chapter!

OH and if anyone wishes to be a beta for me I'd be very grateful! This is just a draft I hope you all realize this! The real thing will be even more awesome!

JIJIJI

"Annabelle, it is time to wake up." Jazz stated softly. His holoform sat in the driver's seat looking at the sleeping girl with concern.

"Is she not waking?" Sarah asked as she grabbed bags from Ironhides truck bed. Jazz shook his head as he lightly poked Annas shoulder. She did nothing but wince and curl in on herself more. Sarah gave her bags to Will before she walked over to where Jazz was parked. She frowned slightly in concern before she opened the door and rubbed her daughters shoulder.

"Anna, honey you have to wake up now." She stated rubbing her daughters shoulder harder, but still received no answer. "Jazz can you get her out?"

"Yeah." Jazz nodded before he jumped out of his vehicle mode and ran to the other side. Quickly unbuckling her, Jazz wrapped one his arms around her shoulders while the other wrapped under her knees.

"Do you think Ratchet is here?" Sarah asked, having seen how he helped her daughter.

"He should be in the med' bay." Jazz stated as he transformered and transferred Anna to his Alt forms hand. "I'm gonna take her to him."

Sarah nodded and went back to grabbing their bags. Looking over her shoulder at her daughter and Jazz, Sarah sighed and carried part of the bags to their new home.

JIJIJI

"Yo, Ratchet Anna's not wakin' up." Jazz stated as he walked into the empty med' bay. Jazz sighed and turned around only to run into Ratchet.

"What do you mean she is not waking up?" Ratchet asked as he started a scan on the sleeping girl. Laying Anna in Ratchets hand, Jazz stood off to the side and watched.

"Well she was squirmin' in her seat when we started the drive here. Then she asked to take a nap. Nothin wrong with that right? Well then she tells me to tell Ironhide not to worry about her if he sees her sleeping. And now she's not wakin' up." Jazz explained waving his arms around dramatically.

"Slag, the chip is failing." Ratchet growled to himself. Jazz looked alarmed at Ratchet then down at Anna.

"What do you mean the chip is failing?" Ironhide asked as he slipped into the med bay.

"The chip I placed on her neck that would block out her most recent memories. It is meant to allow a hair bit of the memories back into her mind but it has malfunctioned and it sending them all back at once." Ratchet sighed as he activated his holoform and removed the chip from her neck. After placing her on a small cot situated on one of his work tables he deactivated his holoform and turned to the two mechs behind him.

"It will be like it just happened to her again. I suggest one of you warn BumbleBee so that he may warn Sam." Ratchet said nodding to Jazz. He sighed and walked out of the room. Ratchet turned to Ironhide and gave him a pointed look.

"Warn the twins…both sets." Ratchet stated and turned back to Anna. Ironhide grunted before he followed Jazz and left the room.

JIJIJI

"Comer'." Ironhide growled and grabbed Skids and Mudflap by their necks. "Do not, and I repeat do NOT bother Annabelle Lennox. If you so much as make her jump you two will be in a world of hurt."

"Ok ok ok we got it! Don't go near Annabelle!" Skids and Mudflap said together. Ironhide grunted in approval before he stomped off intent on finding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Just as he was about to speak with them a scream filled the base. Sharply turning back to the med bay Ironhide ran back and burst into the room.

"You're safe." Jazz whispered holding the distraught girl. Ironhide formed his holoform next to the two and caught the shaking girl when she launched herself at him.

"Don't leave me please." Anna pleaded as she held onto his neck. He assured her that he wasn't going to leave. Anna calmed slightly after he said that but still shook every so often.

"I am going to go tell everyone not to worry." Ratchet stated and he slipped out the broken "door".

"Ironhide?" Anna whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Annabelle?" Ironhide pulled away slightly to look down at her face.

"Don't hurt Starscream." She whispered. Jazz's face contorted in confusion and Ironhide looked angry.

"Why shouldn't I hurt that slaggin decepticon?" He demanded.

"He tried to stop them. He said that they should just use me as bait. He didn't want to see me hurt." Anna stated.

"Starscream? The most deceitful of the Decepticons?" Jazz asked shocked. Anna nodded before she looked back up at Ironhide.

"Please don't kill him. I wanna know why." Anna told him before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I won't." Ironhide promised. 'But that doesn't mean I can't maim him.'

"Thank you 'Hide'." She whispered before she fell back asleep. Ironhide sat still for a few moments before looking over at Jazz.

"Care to help?" He growled at seeing Jazz's smirking face. He nodded before he took the sleeping girl off of Ironhide's lap. Once he was standing again, Ironhide took Anna back into his arms.

"We will take shifts." Ironhide told Jazz. He nodded before he allowed his holoform to disappear. Ironhide walked over to where his Alt mode was waiting and laid Anna in his hand. As he started to pull up Anna tightened her hold on his shirt, and with a sigh he sat down with her.

"Did she not let go of you?" Jazz asked seeing the predicament his almost-friend was in.

"What gave you that idea?" Ironhide growled sarcastically. Jazz laughed lightly before he followed Ironhide from the med bay.

JIJIJI

"Hey Anna." Sam stated as he gave a small wave to the girl latched to Ironhide's holoforms side.

"Hey." Anna whispered back with her own small wave. As Mikaela came around the corner Anna immediately brightened up but hide behind Ironhide as another guy came around it right behind her.

"Hey Anna. How are you?" Mikaela asked but received no answer. Anna was staring at the new male from Ironhides side.

"Most of them were Pretenders. She's just making sure that he isn't one." Jazz told them. The male, after turning around, realized that Anna was staring at him.

"Me a Pretender? Ha! I can't even pretend to be surprised!" He laughed before holding out a hand. "I'm Miles Lancaster nice to meet ya."

"I'm Annabelle Lennox." Anna said from her spot behind Ironhide. With a laugh Miles pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair blonde hair. Ironhide raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"He saw BumbleBee transform one day and now he's stuck with us." Sam sighed before he finished dragging his bags into the "house" they were to be staying in. Ironhide sighed before turning around to Anna.

"He is not a Pretender. He wouldn't have even gotten past Skids and Mudflap if he was." Ironhide assured her. Anna nodded before peaking around his shoulder again. Feeling eyes on his back again Miles turned around and caught Annas stare. Waving at her he smiled before he went back to helping carry bags into the "house".

Anna blushed and ducked back in front of Ironhide. With a small smile, Ironhide set a plan in motion.

JIJIJI

OK! I hope you all liked this chapter and I have decided that I will post descriptions of how their holoforms look at the beginning of the next chapter! Reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Only one review? Oh well. I hope you like this chapter!

Jazz- 6 feet, muscular but skinny, short wavy blonde hair, blue/gray eyes.  
>Ironhide- 6 feet 7 inches, muscular all around but not overly, shoulder length black hair, bright blue eyes.<p>

JIJIJI

Annabelle looked around before she sighed. Grabbing her drawing note book, pencils, and erasers Anna made her way over to a corner in the Autobot base. Placing a pillow on the hard ground she settled into the corner and looked around. Grabbing her pencil before the Autobot had a chance to move she started to draw the unsuspecting Bot.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Anna jumped and grabbed the knife stashed beside her. As she dropped into a crouch with her knife pointed at the disturbance she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry." Anna gasped as she dropped the knife and ran. As she looked back over her shoulder she ran into something hard and fell on her back. Gasping Anna tried to scoot back on the rough ground, but strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Anna calm down." A voice whispered into her ear. Wide eyed Anna turned into the person's chest and fisted her hands in his shirt.

"I tried to hurt Sam." Anna whispered when the person asked what was wrong. Looking up she realized that it was Ironhide's holoform who she was crying on.

"You didn't try to hurt me. I just forgot that I needed to let you know I was there." Sam laughed and rubbed his neck. "You just seemed so into your drawing that I didn't want to disturb you."

"But I drew my knife on you." Anna said softly.

"Eh, instincts I would've most likely done the same." Sam assured her. Anna visibly relaxed before she looked up at the figure she ran into. It was Miles, but he didn't seem to mind that she ran into him.

"You alright?" He asked as he squatted in front of the two. Anna nodded before she looked at her hands that were still fisted in Ironhides shirt.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I'll look where I'm going next time." Anna promised him before she tried to stand up. Ironhide wouldn't let her though, not trusting her not to run.

"Well that's ok cause I kinda wanted to asked you something." He laughed nervously before he rubbed his neck. Sam pushed him forward slightly when Anna gave Miles an inquiring look.

"I was wondering if well, if you would go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully before he ducked his head. Anna looked up at Ironhide who nodded encouragingly before she looked back at Miles.

"Sure." Anna said.

"Awe not again every girl I ask always says that…wait what?" Miles asked shocked.

"I said sure." Anna repeated for him.

"You'd actually go on a date with me?" He asked again his mouth falling wider as she answered yes again. Sam laughed and slapped his buddies back. Anna stood with the help of Ironhide and walked off a small smile playing on her lips.

Ironhide looked pointedly at Miles before he followed Anna.

JIJIJI

"Hey 'Hide what should I wear?" Anna asked holding up a dress and a T-shirt.

"Anna you're just going to a drive in movie. I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine." Ironhide repeated.

"Are you taking us to the movie?" Anna asked softly as she picked out a simple pair of jeans.

"I wasn't planning on it but if you wish it I will take you." Ironhide told her. Anna sent him a pleading look as she started to place a bit of eyeliner on.

"I just need the support. I don't think he'd do anything stupid but…you never know." Annabelle stated softly looking down at her hands that were braced on her bathroom counter.

"Annabelle, if he does anything stupid I'm sure if you just said no he would listen." He promised.

"How do you know? You weren't there when the other guys didn't treat me right. I don't even know if I'm ready to date." Anna whispered sagging against Ironhides chest.

"Anna you'll be fine. I'm taking you, what could possibly go wrong?" Ironhide asked with a smirk. "Don't you dare." Ironhide growled as Anna started to open her mouth to retaliate.

With a giggle Anna hugged the large mechs holoform and made her way over to her purse. Placing her phone and other essentials into the bag before she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm ready." Anna said and made her way downstairs.

JIJIJI

"Who do you think she was drawing?" Mikaela asked Sam.

"She left her stuff in that corner. Wanna go see?" He asked with a smirk already starting to get up.

"Sure." Mikaela smiled at her friends snooping as she followed him to where Annabelle was sitting earlier that day.

"It's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Sam stated puzzled as he picked up the sketch pad.

"So she caught them in one of their down moments it seems." Mikaela smiled as she took the book from Sam. The two mechs were recharging in their alt modes with Sunstreaker lying halfway on top of his brother.

"They can never be separated can they?" Sam asked. Mikaela shook her head and decided to show the twins. As she made her way over to where the two twins where talking a sudden though hit her.

"Blackmail!" Mikaela whispered harshly into Sam's ear. Sams face split into an evil smile before he and Mikaela ran back to the house.

JIJIJI

Short I know but I sick tired sore and just plain old blah today. Hope this chapter suffices.


	16. Chapter 16

Hm It seems I have confused some people. Explanation in this chapter!

JIJIJI

'I have to let Ironhide think I don't like him anymore. I know he doesn't like me the same way. Miles is nice, and cute, but Ironhides, sweet, caring…STOP! I have to move on. He's never going to like me back.' Anna sighed and relaxed into Ironhides leather seats.

"This movie's so cheesy!" Miles laughed with a snort. Anna focused back on the drive in movie screen as the monster movie played on it. It was old, that much she could tell. Anna looked at Miles, who sat in Ironhides passenger seat, out of the corner of her eye.

"Sometimes the best things happen to be the cheesiest." Anna stated thoughtfully.

"…What?" Miles asked looking at Anna, shock clear on his face.

"Like, cheesy movies are always the best 'cause they aren't using used plots. Cheesy pick up lines are best 'cause they make girls giggle 'cause they're so cheesy. Cheesy things maybe old but that doesn't mean they're out dated." Anna explained. Miles looked puzzled before he shrugged and looked back at the movie screen.

Anna sighed before slumping back into Ironhides driver seat. Miles laughed, snorted, and screamed angrily, throughout the whole movie making it even more so the worst date of her life. As the movie ended, Ironhide shifted gears and pulled out of the movie lot.

JIJIJI

"I had fun." Miles stated as they climbed out of Ironhide. Anna hummed in agreement before she fake yawned.

"Thanks for the date." Anna stated as she made her way inside the "house" designated for her family.

"No prob. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Miles asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Anna agreed before she closed the door. Sagging against the door Anna quickly whipped out her phone, intent on asking Ironhide to form his holoform, but was stopped as he appeared in front of her.

"Not bright as I thought he was." Ironhide observed. Anna nodded wearily before she made her way up to her room.

"I can't stand it if I can't have a intelligent conversation. And I'm not saying that he's dumb…he just doesn't understand things like we do." Annabelle walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of her pajamas and made her way into her bathroom.

"I am glad that you can have intelligent conversations with me. Lets me know I'm good for something other than making things explode." Ironhide mumbled to himself hoping Anna hadn't heard but she did.

"Psh I know of no one who thinks that. Sure you may be awesome at blowing things up but just 'cause your awesome at that doesn't mean you're dumb." Anna told him as she walked out of her bathroom. Ironhide hummed as Anna joined him on her bed.

"Ironhide you're really smart. You wouldn't be able to work on weapons as good as you do if you weren't." Anna smiled and patted his large hand. Ironhide grunted before he was suddenly tackled to the floor but a laughing Jazz.

"Sneak attack!" He yelled as Anna threw him one of her pillows and grabbed one for herself. Ironhide quickly ducked and grabbed Anna's bean bag from the floor.

"Awe no fair!" Anna called as Ironhide used the bean bag as a shield.

"Nothings fair in love in war!" Ironhide laughed quietly. Anna smiled slightly and walked back over to her bed, too tired to continue. Jazz followed, climbing into the bed after Anna had settled.

"Come on 'Hide! It's no fun if you don't sleep with us too...Wait that sounded wrong!" Jazz covered his face while Anna giggled.

With a small smile Ironhide joined the two on the bed. Annabelle snuggled into his chest while Jazz snuggled into her back.

"Night." Anna mumbled as she slipped into sleep. Jazz hummed before he also slipped into recharge. Ironhide stared at the two contemplating what was happening deep in his spark.

JIJIJI

"It's raining!" Anna yelled before she shot outside of the base. Standing in the warm summer rain, Annabelle smiled allowing it's warmth to seep into her skin. Turning back towards the base, Anna was surprised to see Jazz's vehicle mode parked behind her.

"What're ya doin' out 'ere?" Jazz asked. Anna smiled at hearing his normal accent.

"Just standing in the rain." Anna answered. Jazz allowed his holoform to appear beside the girl as he looked her over. Blood shot eyes stared back at him confirming his suspicion. Pulling the distraught girl into his arms, Jazz ran a soothing hand over her back.

"Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?" Jazz asked softly. Anna shook her head, but no sooner had she buried her head in his shoulder did he hear and feel her sobs. Allowing Anna to cry in his shoulder, Jazz stood in the rain until Anna started to shiver.

"Let's get ya inside." Jazz suggested and led Anna to his passenger side. Once she was in, he deactivate his holoform and drove back to the base.

JIJIJI

"Acho!" Anna sniffed and rubbed her red nose. Looking at the two who sat by her bedside, Anna shook her head.

"It's just a small cold. Nothing life threatening." Anna tried to assure them, but nothing worked.

"Anna here's some more medicine." Sarah said as she walked into the room. Holding back her laugh at the over protective bots, Sarah handed her daughter the medicine before leaving the room.

JIJIJI

Sorry for the short chapter again. Still sick, so I hope this works for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok! My muse has decided to come back to me…hopefully it's good.

JIJIJI

"I'm fine!" Anna laughed standing in front of the two worried bots.

"You were out of commission for a week, and have only been better for a day. Are you sure you are well enough to be up?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes I'm sure 'Hide. It's normal for me to be "sick" for a week. It's just 'cause it makes me so tired." Annabelle explained with a small smile. She punched Ironhide's holoform in the shoulder as she passed to show him she was fine.

"What to do?" Anna tapped her chin as she walked from her home. "OH! I've yet to find my drawing notebook…I wonder where it went."

"Ya can jus' buy another one." Jazz's holoform stated as he followed her from the house alongside Ironhide.

"I know but I had some really good drawings in it!" Anna told him as she ran back to the corner she had last occupied. "It's not here…I know when they cleaned they would've found it and given it back so someone had to have found it."

"You have no proof!" A voice yelled from the other side of the base. All three turned to the voice only to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glaring down at two smirking humans holding a drawing book.

"Of course." Anna whispered to herself as she slapped her forehead. "Common."

Anna growled as she grabbed Ironhides and Jazz's holoforms hands and pulled them along behind her. As they got closer to the four they were able to hear bits of the conversation.

"No we will not! No matter what you have to blackmail us we won't do it!" Sunstreaker growled loudly. Sam said something to soft for the three to hear but the look on Sunstreaker and Sideswipes face when he showed him the picture was enough. Annabelle broke away from the two and ran over to the four.

"No one is using my picture for blackmail!" Anna growled as she snatched her drawing notebook back. "This is mine and what I draw is only my business."

Anna turned and walked away with her head held high and her notebook tucked against her chest.

JIJIJI

"Good everything's here." Anna smiled to herself running her fingers over her favorite picture. It was the picture of the twins, her best one yet.

"You're very good Anna." Ironhides holoform said as he walked up behind her. Anna jumped and started to spin around when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ironhide stated. Anna nodded before looking down at the ground.

"Ironhide I have to tell you something." She started out slowly.

"What? Are you hurt?" Ironhide asked spinning her around and checking her for injuries. She had been known to try and harm herself before.

"I'm not hurt. 'Hide I think I-" Anna was cut off as the base alarm sounded.

"Stay here." Ironhide told her and his holoform disappeared.

"-love you." She finished even though she knew he didn't hear her. Sitting down on her bed, Anna placed her notebook on her side table before she collapsed onto the bed. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until muffled sobs erupted from Anna.

"Why? Am I not supposed to love anybody? Why must fate be so cruel?" Anna sobbed into her pillow. Nobody was in the house save for Anna, leaving her alone.

JIJIJI

"Yo 'Hide, what was with ya today? Those 'cons almost beat ya.' Jazz stated.

"Anna." He stated softly almost unheard. His optic ridges were drawn tight in thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Jazz asked looking more alert now.

"Nothing. But I must go speak with her." Ironhide stated and transformed into his alt mode. Forming his holoform outside of Anna's room so he didn't catch her off guard, he knocked.

"Come in." She called softly. Ironhide's face immediately pinched in worry at the tone of her voice. Quickly opening the door, he saw Anna laying on her stomach on her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her back.

"What's the matter Anna?" He asked. Anna shifted and turned her head to look at him.

"Am I not meant to love?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I like anyone it goes down in flames. And now I have you to add to the list." She stated staring at the wall behind Ironhide.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked confusing shining on his face.

"Ironhide I love you! Yet when I tried to tell you the stupid alarm goes off! It has to be some sign that I'm not meant to love or be loved! I'm just the butt of some huge cosmic joke I just know it! How could someone like you even like me much less-" Anna was cut off as Ironhide pulled her to his chest.

"Been waitin' for you to say that." He stated softly. "Love ya too Anna."

Anna gasped softly and turned watery eyes up at him. Slowly a small smile spread on her lips. Ironhide smiled lightly back before he dipped in closer. Their lips were a hairs breath apart as Ironhide whispered those three words again. He quickly sealed his lips against hers.

Suddenly Annabelle's world went black.

JIJIJI

"She's waking up!" A voice shouted. Orders were given as the doctor stood at the base of the bed. Three adults stood around the bed, two men and a woman, where a small child no older than 8 had lain prone for months. One of the men had light brown hair and brown eyes while the other had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The man with light brown hair had the woman wrapped in his arms.

"Anna?" The man with dark brown hair called as he settled next to the bed. His large hand gripping the child's small hand as the child's brown eyes opened.

"Ironhide." She smiled

JIJIJI

Welp decided to end it. Shocking end right? Well I hope so. This concludes this story for I cannot figure out anymore things to do. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
